Rain Falls On The Just
by Jeffrey Patrick
Summary: Buffy and Xander explore their feelings for each other just as someone targets the Scoobies for assassination. Set several years after current continuity. *Complete*
1. Default Chapter

Title: Rain Falls On The Just  
  
Author: Jeffrey Patrick  
  
Type: B/X... As if it was in question...  
  
Description: Buffy's feelings for Xander awaken, just as everyone's favorite soulboy has a life changing experience. Set a few years in the future, it is a story of conflicting emotions, angst and the search for happiness. Oh, and cheese.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but a scale model of Barbara Streisand carved from Tofu and a recurring case of the "dangling chads." Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and the WB own the Buffster and all related characters. It's their train. I just derail it.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
"You ever get tired of this, Xan?" Buffy asked, as they patrolled Shady Rest Cemetery.   
  
Xander took another sip of his iced mocha. "Nope. I'm a coffee fiend."  
  
"So NOT what I meant," she smiled. "I meant the patrolling... the lack of normality."  
  
"Are you kidding? I wouldn't know normal if it bit me. This is the Hellmouth, Buffy. Normal is abnormal here, and vice versa. You know this."  
  
"Yeah. I also know that I'm trapped here until my clock runs out. I just don't want you to waste your life away, when you could have something better."  
  
"What's better than spending a Friday night out with the Buffster? It's not like we'll be overrun by vamps. They usually don't pop up until Tuesdays around 7pm."  
  
"You noticed that, did you?"  
  
"Yeah. Strange, huh? Also, the fact that I get a strong sense of deja vu during the summer."  
  
She smiled. "I'm serious. You could have a life."  
  
He stopped and took her hand. She looked up into his eyes and found she was blushing. It was happening more and more. Their friendship had matured since Willow moved to Seattle. They were becoming something more, and they both knew it. "Listen to me, Miss Summers," Xander said, getting a serious look. "I'll say this one more time. There is nowhere else I would rather be than where you are."  
  
"You mean that?" she asked, laying her head against his chest.   
  
"Well, I'm not here for my health."  
  
She laughed and looked up at him, her lips dangerously close to his. "Do you know what I would like?"  
  
"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say we probably aren't thinking of the same thing," he said with a smile.  
  
"You never know," she replied with a wink. She turned around and started walking again. "You never know."  
  
Xander ran to catch up with her. "That was just mean."  
  
"It was, wasn't it?" She stopped and looked at him. He found it made him a little uncomfortable. She had never looked at him that way before. "How 'bout I make it up to you?"  
  
"How are you gonna...?"  
  
"Shhh," she said, just before touching her lips gently to his. Her arms found their way around his neck, as his slipped behind the small of her back. He pulled her gently to him, and found no resistance. The moment was theirs, and it was a great one.  
  
  
  
  
"Damn," Angel muttered under his breath. "I almost forgot the necklace."  
  
"Nope," Cordelia said. "Packed. Leather satchel. Left pocket."  
  
"You're the best."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Are you certain you want to make this trip so soon?" Wesley asked. "You still haven't fully recovered from the battle with the Agri'bon demon."  
  
"I'm fine," Angel said. "Better than fine. C'mon... Did you honestly think I wouldn't make this my first priority?"  
  
"The priority is not the issue," Wesley said. "Your health is."  
  
"I'll be fine," Angel said. "You guys call Gunn if anything comes up."  
  
"Will do," Cordelia said.  
  
"Good," Angel said with a smile. "Then I'm on my way to Sunnydale. And if all goes according to plan, I won't be coming back alone."  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy continued kissing Xander as he tried desperately to open the door behind her. When it opened, they both fell into his bedroom. The kissing continued on the floor. Buffy began kissing his neck.  
  
"Any minute now," Xander whispered. "You're gonna realize this is me and get the heck out of Dodge. I foresee great frustration."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere," she whispered back. "I know who you are. I want you." She climbed on top of him and began unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
"Whoa, Nelly," Xander said, grabbing her wrists. "Slow down just a sec."  
  
Buffy looked confused, but she climbed off of him. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's just... I don't know. I want you. I do, but..." He got to his feet and helped her up. "Not like this," he said. "I don't want us to regret anything."  
  
"I won't," she said, slipping her arms around him. "I promise."  
  
"But I might," he said. He pulled her close to him. "I don't want to lose you. In fact, I desperately want to build something with you. I'm concerned that the bedroom may not be the place to start."  
  
"Good point," she said, suddenly embarrassed. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. I was right there with you. I just... Let's take things a little slower."  
  
"Deal," she said, kissing him softly. "How about a date?"  
  
"Dating is of the good."  
  
"Then tomorrow. We'll make a day of it." She took his hand and pulled him back toward the front door. "As for now, I better go while we can still control ourselves."  
  
"Agreed," he said with a smile. "But allow me to say that the thought of you staying the night... not a bad thought."  
  
"I know what you mean," she said. She kissed him again, slowly and passionately. "Until tomorrow."  
  
Xander watched her walk down his hallway and disappear around the corner. A smile crept across his face. "Well, that only took ten years."  
  
  
  
  
Angel fought the temptation to find Buffy immediately. It would be better if he waited. He knew it was true. He pulled his car into the parking lot of the Sunnydale Inn. After booking himself a room, he called Giles.  
  
"Hello," the Watcher answered.  
  
"Giles, it's Angel."  
  
"Is something wrong?" Giles asked, his voice taking on a worried tone.  
  
"No. Not at all. I just got into town with a surprise for Buffy. Is there anyway that you can help me?"  
  
"O-of course. What do you need?"  
  
"I just need you to get Buffy to your place around 2pm tomorrow. Tell her it's an emergency. Official Slayer business."  
  
"Do I get to know what the surprise is?" Giles asked.  
  
"You'll know tomorrow."  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
"Thanks, Giles."  
  
"You sound quite excited about this surprise," the Watcher noted.  
  
"I am," Angel replied. "This is gonna be great."  
  
  
  
  
The next day, Xander arrived at Buffy's to pick her up. Joyce answered the door and ushered him into the living room. Moments later, Buffy strolled into the room. She was gorgeous.  
  
"Yowza," Xander said. "What did I do to deserve a date with a goddess?"  
  
"You stopped me from going way too far way too fast," she said. "Despite the fact that I really, really wanted to."  
  
He smiled. "Maybe someday... we can... have a sleepover."  
  
"Will I get to paint your nails?"  
  
"Hey, whatever turns you on," he joked. "So where to?"  
  
"I'm not in charge of this date," Buffy said. "But I did get a call from Giles wanting me to show up at his place at 2 o'clock for Slayer business. That gives us a few hours to kill. Then, you can tag along to Giles' so we can pick up the date from there."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. But I have to ask something, since my mother isn't here to do it."  
  
She grinned. "What's that?"  
  
He did his best screeching mother voice. "Exactly what are your intentions with my boy?"  
  
"Honestly?" She put her arms around him. "To convince him beyond any shadow of a doubt that I am, in fact, falling desperately in love with him."  
  
Xander swallowed hard. She leaned closer. Then his mother's voice came out again. "Do you have a good job?"  
  
Buffy laughed so hard that she thought her sides would split open. Once the laughter had ceased, Xander kissed her passionately. "I love you too, Buff. Always have."  
  
"Then let's go start being an us," she said with a smile. "To the Slayermobile!"  
  
  
  
  
Two hours later, Giles opened the door to find Buffy and Xander. "Xander, I didn't expect to see you here."  
  
"Sorry, G-man. We were hanging out, so I tagged along," he replied.  
  
"We were NOT hanging out," Buffy said. "We were on a date."  
  
"A date?" Giles seemed suddenly confused. "As in..."  
  
"A social appointment, engagement, or occasion arranged with a person of the opposite sex. See romance," Buffy said with a grin.  
  
Giles looked shocked.  
  
"Relax," Xander said. "I didn't have a whammy put on her or anything. So where's the fire?"  
  
"Fire?" Giles repeated absentmindedly.  
  
"The Slayer business you called me about," Buffy reminded. "That reared its ugly head in the middle of my date."  
  
"Oh, yes. That."  
  
"Suspense building," Xander mumbled. "Losing patience."  
  
"We're waiting on someone else to arrive," Giles explained.  
  
"Who?" Buffy asked. "Wills? Is she back?"  
  
"No. I've been asked not to say anything."  
  
"And you're doing a bang-up job," Xander quipped. No sooner was that said, than there came a knock at Giles' door. "You want me to get it?"  
  
"Let me," Buffy said, pushing past them both. She threw the door open, and was shocked to see her old flame, standing in the light of day. "Angel."  
  
He looked at her with the biggest smile she had ever seen him wear. "In the living, breathing, mortal flesh," he said. "The debt's been paid. I'm human again."   
  
  
To Be Continued... If I get some feedback, that is.  
  
  



	2. Rain Falls On the Just - Part 2

Title: Rain Falls On The Just (2/?)  
  
Author: Jeffrey Patrick  
  
Type: B/X... Duh!  
  
Description: Buffy's feelings for Xander awaken, just as everyone's favorite soulboy has a life changing experience. Set a few years in the future, it is a story of conflicting emotions, angst and the search for happiness. Oh, and cheese.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but a 50 gallon drum of "Miracle Sludge" and a blind seeing eye dog named "Ray Charles." Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and the WB own Buffy and all related characters. It's their party, but I'll cry if I want to.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
  
Xander's heart sank so far into his chest that he thought he would vomit. Angel stood in the doorway with sun shining down on him like he just came down from on high. There was no denying that the smile Buffy wore was genuine. She was elated. He watched in sorrow as she threw her arms around Angel's neck and hugged him tightly. Xander just stared at them.  
  
"That's wonderful," Buffy said. "When did...?"  
  
Before she could finish her question, her former lover pressed his lips to hers with a passion she had nearly forgotten that he possessed. Xander turned his back and sat down, not noticing as Buffy began to push Angel away.  
  
"Angel, wait..." She looked back at Xander nervously.   
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Wait here."  
  
She went over to Xander and took his hand, leading him to the door. Angel was obviously surprised to see him. His face hardened. "Xander."  
  
"Deadboy."  
  
"I'm not... Why is he here?"  
  
Buffy cleared her throat nervously. "We were on a date."  
  
"Oh," Angel said softly. "A date. Really?"  
  
"Try not to sound so surprised," Xander said. "It's not like I'm the last guy on earth."  
  
"Okay, let's crank down the testosterone," Buffy said. She turned to Xander. "Angel and I need to talk. Give me a few minutes alone with him."  
  
"But..."  
  
"And then we'll finish our date. I promise."  
  
He looked at her for a moment. "That's okay. That conversation will take longer than a few minutes. I'll head home and let you guys sort this out. You can come by later."  
  
Buffy looked worried. "I want to finish our date."  
  
"We will. Just... do whatever you need to do here." He moved past Angel and out the front door. He paused a second and looked back at the former vampire. "Congrats, man. On the heartbeat, I mean." He then turned and walked away.  
  
Angel turned back to Buffy. "How long has this been going on?"  
  
"Just started actually," she said.  
  
"Good. That'll make it a little easier on him."  
  
"Giles," Buffy said, turning to her Watcher. "Can you put Angel up here?"  
  
"Of course," Giles said. "For as long as he would like."  
  
"Great. Can you give us a moment?"  
  
"Let's take a walk," Angel said. "I need to feel the sunshine a little more."  
  
"Fine."  
  
  
  
Xander closed the door behind him and stepped into his living area. There was a message flashing on the answering machine. He pushed the button, before dropping onto the couch and resting his face in his hands.  
  
"Xander, it's Anya," the message said. "I feel really bad about our last conversation. Call me back so I can apologize. I think it's great that you and Buffy are getting closer. I guess I was just being overly protective of my ex. If you hadn't taught me what it means to be human... Well, John sends his best, and I stuck a picture of the baby in a card for you. It should arrive in a day or two. Give me a call, though. You're too good of a friend to lose. Especially after everything we've been through together. Bye."  
  
Xander didn't really hear the message. His brain was fried.   
  
"Xan, it's Will," said the next message. "Buffy called last night. Talked to me and Tara nearly two hours all about you. She's got it bad. About time, huh? Listen, she told me about the date, but one of you better call and fill me in. Okay? Hold on. Tara wants to say something.  
  
Xander? I told Willow that you and Buffy should come visit us. We'd love to see you, and it could be like... a romantic getaway or something. Here's Will.  
  
Don't forget to call us as soon as your date is over. I gotta have the gossip. Bye."  
  
Xander wiped a tear from his eye and ground his teeth together. It wasn't fair. None of it. He had waited too long to be with Buffy. Now Angel would sweep in and steal her away. And there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
  
  
  
"It was nice of you to tell him you would finish the date," Angel said, casting his eyes up to the sun and squinting at it.   
  
"Stop talking about him as though he were some sort of charity," Buffy said. "That's not the way things are."  
  
"Then, how are they?"  
  
"Honestly? You don't want to know."  
  
"You're sleeping with him?"  
  
"No. Not for lack of trying... on my part. But that's none of your business."  
  
"It isn't? What is this? I spend the last six years of my life fighting the forces of hell so that I can be human again, and this is what I get? The girl I did it all for is hung up on some..."  
  
"Watch it," she said, pointing at him. "Putting down Xander is a good way to end this conversation quickly. Note that he actually put aside what he was feeling and gave us some space to talk. Not to mention congratulating you. He's a good man."  
  
"You love him?"  
  
"I... Yes. I do."  
  
"More than you love me?"  
  
"That's not a fair question. We went our separate ways. We knew we couldn't be together. It could have been a hundred years or more before your debt to the PTB was paid."  
  
"But it wasn't. I'm here now. Human. Able to... Damn. Why is this happening?"  
  
"I am SO happy for you," she said softly. "I just don't know that this changes anything."  
  
"I'll leave," he said, not looking at her. "If I have to.  
  
"That may be for the best. Will you do that?"  
  
"On one condition."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Tell me you don't love me anymore."  
  
"What?" She diverted her eyes. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Look me in the eyes and tell me you aren't in love with me anymore, and I'll go. But if you can't... I stay and fight for you."  
  
  
  
Xander didn't know what time he had laid down, but when he heard something stirring in the apartment, he opened his eyes to find it was dark outside. He got up off the bed and opened the door leading to the living area. The person rifling through his refrigerator was a familiar one.  
  
"Spike, get out of there."  
  
Spike stood up too quickly and slammed his head on the top of the appliance. "Damn! You gotta stop sneaking up on people, Droopy."  
  
"Sorry if I scared you," Xander said, flopping down on the couch.  
  
"You didn't," Spike lied. "I was just..."  
  
"Being comical?"  
  
"Fine. Make fun of the disabled." Spike pulled out two beers and handed one to Xander. "What's got you sleeping the early evening away?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"Well, aren't we touchy? What's the matter? Slayer finally get sick of you hanging about?" Xander glared at him. "Touched a nerve, eh?" the vampire asked. "What'd she do? Go and get herself another boy toy?"  
  
"Leave," Xander said flatly.  
  
"C'mon... I was only playi..." Before Spike could finish, a full bottle of beer crashed against his face. "Ow! You sodding son of a ..."   
  
"Leave," Xander said, standing to his feet. He began pushing the vamp out of his front door. "And don't come back, or I'll stake you."  
  
"You say that every time."  
  
"Well, I mean it this time. Out!" Xander shoved the blond vamp into the hallway.   
  
"Fine," Spike said. "But just see if I help you blokes out the next time a big bad comes to play."  
  
"Whatever," Xander said, shutting the door in his face.  
  
  
  
Three hours later, Xander was back in bed trying desperately to sleep. It wasn't working. Instead, his mind raced ahead, thinking about what Buffy and Angel might be doing. It was torture. Then, he heard the front door open.  
  
"Spike, I told you to stay out!"  
  
"It's not Spike," Buffy said, stepping into his bedroom.   
  
"I figured I wouldn't see you until tomorrow," he said, not bothering to get up.  
  
"I told you I'd come by," she said. "But you didn't think I'd keep my word, did you?"  
  
"I just figured..."  
  
"That I would be consumed with Angel and forget about you?"  
  
"Well... yeah. That's how it usually works."  
  
"That's how it used to work. And I'm sorry for that." She climbed into bed with him and looked him in the eyes. "Things are different now."  
  
"How, Buffy? He's human now. That's what you were both waiting for."  
  
"I love you," she said, running her hand across his chest. "And I told him that."  
  
He turned over on his side and looked into her eyes. "You're serious?"  
  
She smiled. "Yeah."  
  
"And what did he say?"  
  
She looked uncomfortable. "He said he was going to stick around for a while. That I had time to change my mind. I told him it would be best if he left, but he was determined. I asked him not to get in our way."  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Xander asked. "I mean, Angel is..."  
  
"Not you," she said. "He's not you." She kissed him, more passionately than she ever had before. How much time passed as they surrendered to their passion, they did not know. After a while, Buffy began unbuttoning her blouse. "Can I stay?" she asked.  
  
He didn't have to say anything. Instead, he simply smiled and helped her with the buttons.  
  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
  



	3. Rain Falls On The Just - Part 3

Title: Rain Falls On The Just (3/?)  
  
Author: Jeffrey Patrick  
  
Type: B/X... Cue the SFX! (Gasp! Yelp! Scream!)  
  
Description: Buffy's feelings for Xander awaken, just as everyone's favorite soulboy has a life changing experience. Set a few years in the future, it is a story of conflicting emotions, angst and the search for happiness. Oh, and cheese.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but a 10 gallon hat (which covers my devil horns) and one of those singing fish things that sings "Be True to Your School" and "Like a Sturgeon." Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and the WB own Buffy and all related characters. It's their hoot. I just provide the nanny.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
  
Xander awoke to the sound of the shower running. He smiled. He could still smell Buffy's perfume on her pillow. He slipped out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. He peeked in the shower startling Buffy.  
  
"You're awake," she said with a smile.  
  
"And you're not Bobby Ewing," he said, giving her the once over.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
She seemed slightly embarrassed. "You coming in?"  
  
"Just browsing."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"I'll leave you to your shower."  
  
She leaned out and kissed him passionately. "There's plenty of room in here."  
  
"Tempting, but my alarm didn't go off and I'm late. Besides, I slipped into the shower about 3 this morning. Rain check?"  
  
"Play your cards right..."  
  
"How about lunch?"  
  
"It's 9 a.m."  
  
"I mean, how about meeting me for lunch?"  
  
"Sure. Guido's?"  
  
"It's a date."  
  
Xander brushed his teeth, sprayed on some deoderant and splashed on his cologne. He then retreated to the bedroom where he quickly dressed. On his way out the front door, he noticed that Buffy's bag had been dropped near the door. Its contents had spilled into the floor. He crouched down and began shoveling things back into her bag, trying not to be nosy. But when his hand touched a velvet box, fear shot through his heart. With dread, he slowly opened it to find a gorgeous antique necklace. He sapped it closed and threw it into her bag. "Damn," he muttered.  
  
"I thought you were gone," Buffy said, stepping into the room wearing his robe.  
  
"Just heading out when I noticed your bag had spilled."  
  
"Oh... yeah. Didn't want to take the time to pick it up last night."  
  
He looked at her for a second, studying her eyes. Within them, he saw a tinge of guilt. He decided to be honest. "I saw the necklace."  
  
"Oh. I can explain that."  
  
"You don't have to. Just tell me it's none of my business."  
  
"It is your business. You know where it came from?"  
  
"I assume it from Mr. Billowy Coat."  
  
"Yes." She looked away from him.  
  
"And you accepted it? You two going steady now?"  
  
"Stop it," she said, with a hint of anger in her voice. "I was HERE last night."  
  
"Why? Because you felt guilty?" He stepped up close to her. "Some penance on your part? Your way of saying 'Thanks for playing. I have this lovely parting gift for you?'  
  
Buffy slapped him. Hard.   
  
What? I'm out of line?"  
  
"Yes," she said, tears welling in her eyes. "I was here last night because I love you. Because I wanted you. Not out of guilt. Not out of sympathy. Out of love. I love YOU! I told Angel that."  
  
"Then why the necklace?"  
  
She broke eye contact again. "I... I don't know."  
  
"That's what I thought," he said, heading for the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked.  
  
"Work." He paused halfway out the door, and looked back at her. "Figure this out," he said. "Before it kills me." With that, he was gone.  
  
Buffy sat down on the couch and cried.  
  
  
  
Giles poured himself another cup of tea and cast a glance to Angel, who was seated on the sofa. "You came in rather late last night. I don't meant to pry, but I'm concerned for Buffy. She and Xander have grown extremely close since Willow moved. She was there for him when Anya left him. He was crushed. He, then, returned the favor when Dawn was lost. I saw the beginnings of romance even then."  
  
"So, what are you saying?" Angel asked. "That I should pack up and go? I love her, Giles. It isn't that simple."   
  
"No. I fear it isn't. All I am saying is that, for someone who claims to love Buffy, you seem to be applying a great deal of pressure."  
  
Angel looked up at the Watcher and smiled. "I don't mean to. I just... I never would have thought that Xander would be in my way."  
  
"Xander is not in your way," Giles said, handing him a cup of tea. "Buffy's confusion is. She loves that young man and you, as well. She is rightfully torn. Pushing her to a decision will likely tear her away from you."  
  
"I know you're right. It's just frustrating."  
  
"Yes. I imagine it is. But you must ask yourself this question. If Buffy would be happiest with Xander, are you willing to walk away?"  
  
"I don't know," Angel answered honestly. "I want to think I would be."  
  
"Sometimes," Giles said. "The price of love is in letting go the one you hold so dear. Should that be the ransom, I pray you are not found wanting."  
  
  
  
  
"What are you going to do?" Willow asked across the static filled phone line.  
  
"I don't know," Buffy said, laying back on Xander's bed. "I thought I did the right thing by coming here last night, but now..."  
  
"You're questioning your motives," Will finished. "I'm sorry, Buffy. I wish I knew what to tell you."  
  
"S'okay," Buffy sighed. "It helps to have you to talk to. I didn't expect you to solve all my problems. Unless, of course, there's some spell that could..."  
  
"Buffy.."  
  
"Kidding. Just kidding. Why is my life so complicated?"  
  
"You'll figure this out. I just wish you would have done that BEFORE you slept with Xander."  
  
"No, Will. I wanted to be with Xander last night. It's like when I'm with Angel, I'm not sure how I feel... about him... about anything. But when I'm with Xander, all I can think about is loving him... being with him."  
  
"Then what's the problem?"  
  
"The problem is that... there are still things to work out with Angel. I feel like I can't give Xander 100 percent of my heart until I've dealt with that. I don't want to spend my life knowing Xander thinks he won by default, or that I have unresolved feelings."  
  
"I can understand that. But Xander is SO right to be bothered by the whole necklace thing. His problem with Angel has always been about Xander's insecurities. In high school, he felt he couldn't compete for your attention against a guy who had lived hundreds of years. There was no way he could seem as wise or mysterious as Angel. All those things still apply. Add to it the fact that Xander might never have enough money to buy you an antique necklace so exquisite. He doesn't think there is any way you will choose him, Buffy. And, forgive me for saying it... but you feed that insecurity."  
  
"Will, I came HERE... to be with HIM."  
  
"After you broke your date with him and stayed out with Angel until 1 in the morning."  
  
"He told me to take some time with Angel. He WANTED me to do that."  
  
"No, he offered because it was the noble thing to do. He wanted you to choose him... right then... right there. He was riding a high this morning, feeling like everything was settled. Then he found the necklace. Put yourself in his shoes. How would you have felt?"  
  
Buffy had no answer to that. Tears ran down her cheeks as a million thoughts flashed through her mind. A look of determination crawled across her face. "I'm gonna find him, Will. I'm gonna find him and make this right."  
  
  
  
Giles was surprised to find that the source of knocking at his front door was one Xander Harris. The young man smiled at him weakly, shuffling his feet. Giles was immediately saddened to see the typically carefree young man looking like he had lost his last friend... or, more accurately, the girl of his dreams. "Xander... Come in."  
  
"No thanks," Xander said softly. "I just... Is Angel here?"  
  
"He's inside."  
  
"Could you ask him to step out here? I think he and I need to talk."  
  
Moments later, Xander and Angel were walking down the street. Neither so much as looked at the other. Xander, in fact, looked at nothing but the sidewalk. Angel was fascinated with the world by daylight. Still, he knew Xander hadn't asked him to go for a walk strictly for amusement.  
  
"I assume you'll get around to telling me what you want," he said.  
  
"I have a question for you," Xander said. "And, hard as it is, I'm gonna trust you to be honest with me. Okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Xander stopped in his tracks and turned to face his rival. "Do you love her? I mean, really love her? So much that it hurts to think of her being with anyone else? So much that you worry when she goes more than ten minutes without smiling? Do you love her so much that you're restless when you can't see her, hear her or touch her? So much that it gnaws at you when she's upset, until you actually start to feel her pain? Do you really love her?"   
  
I do," Angel said plainly. "But you already knew that, because you feel the same way."  
  
Xander looked away. "Does... Do you think she..."  
  
"Feels the same way?" Angel finished. "It's not my place to say."  
  
"But... do you know? Somewhere deep down inside, do you know that she'll choose you? Do you know that that bond is still there?"  
  
"Ask her," Angel said.  
  
Xander whirled around and grabbed him by the shirt. "I'm asking YOU. Do you believe that she still loves you?"  
  
Angel shoved Xander hard. The young man released his grip on Angel and hit the ground. Angel stood over him, looking down and straightening his shirt and duster. "I told her last night that if she could tell me she didn;t love me anymore, I would head out of town. Do you know what she said?" He reached down and helped Xander to his feet.  
  
"Nothing," Xander said, tears welling in his eyes. "She said nothing."  
  
"If it means anything,"Angel said. "I'm sorry you had to get hurt."  
  
Xander swung his right fist hard and fast. The blow connected with Angel's jaw, and the former vampire went down. "It doesn't," Xander said, walking away. "It doesn't mean a damn thing."  
  
  
  
  
Buffy burst through the doors of the Magic Box. "Where's Giles?" she asked Giles' new assistant, Amy Madison.  
  
"He didn't come in," Amy said. "Called and said if you came by that he would be waiting for you at his place."  
  
"Did he say why?"  
  
"Something about Xander coming by there and talking with Angel."  
  
"Oh, no..."  
  
"I didn't even know Angel was back. I kinda thought you and Xander were... you know. But if you're with Angel, I kind of like to..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Go out with Xander. If you don't mind, that is."  
  
Buffy got suddenly angry. "I do mind. Xander and I...well, I love him. I'm gonna fix this," she said, heading back to the entrance.  
  
"Fix what?" Amy called after her. But Buffy was long gone.  
  
  
  
  
A few hours later, Buffy was banging on Giles' door. Angel opened it, only to get punched across the jaw for his trouble.  
  
"What the hell did you tell him?" Buffy demanded.  
  
"Nothing that wasn't true," Angel said, picking himself up.  
  
"Tell me," she said. "Now."  
  
"He asked me if I loved you. I said 'yes.' He asked me if I thought you still love me..."  
  
"And you said 'yes.' Damn it."  
  
"Then, he punched me and took off. He's probably down at the Bronze knocking back a few. He'll be fine."  
  
"Maybe," she said, getting in his face. "He might be just FINE without me. Hell, he's been rejected by me so many times, he may already be over it. But that isn't the problem, is it? I need HIM. I won't be FINE. Not if he's gone."  
  
Angel just stared at her, as if he wasn't hearing her right.  
  
"He thinks I don't love him. He thinks last night was all about guilt," she continued.  
  
"Last night?" Angel face tensed. "You mean you..."  
  
"He thinks that he has no chance with me. That I could never want him the way he wants me." She looked Angel in the eye. "But I do. I love him. I told you that last night. Can I honestly say I don't love you? No. Some part of me will always love you. But our lives aren't lived in the feelings we feel, but in the choices we make."  
  
"And you choose him?" Angel asked. He knew the answer, but he had to hear her say it.  
  
"I choose him," she repeated. "I'm sorry for the way that this all happened. And I... I won't give you the lame 'friends' speech. I have to go find him."  
  
"He's gone?"  
  
She produced a brown envelope from her jacket. "He left me a note. I checked the train station and the airport. But I'm gonna find him. Even if I have to search forever."  
  
Angel nodded. "Should I help?"  
  
"No. But thanks. I'll find him."  
  
"Does he... He maked you happy?"  
  
She smiled and nodded.  
  
"Good," he said. "I'll be gone by the time you return. Good luck."  
  
"You too," she said. "You too."  
  
  
  



	4. Rain Falls On the Just - Part 4

Title: Rain Falls On The Just (4/?)  
  
Author: Jeffrey Patrick  
  
Type: B/X... the only way to fly!   
  
Description: Buffy's feelings for Xander awaken, just as everyone's favorite soulboy has a life changing experience. Set a few years in the future, it is a story of conflicting emotions, angst and the search for happiness. Oh, and cheese.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but a black velvet painting of Lucy Lawless as "Diana Ross" and the knowledge that psychosomatics cleaning their attics learn grace is the smell of rain (bonus points if you can tell me where I got that from). Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and the WB own Buffy and all related characters. It's their genius. I simply bend it to my own evil will.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
  
Buffy sat down on a park bench and cried. She had searched all over Sunnydale for the man she loved, but he was nowhere to be found. It had been two days without even a clue as to where he might have gone. Willow and Tara hadn't heard a word from him. Buffy had even called Anya and her husband, but they hadn't heard anything either. Cordelia and Wesley were searching for him in L.A., while Faith made her way from New Mexico back to Sunnydale. It was decided that she would fill the Slayer's shoes, freeing Buffy to broaden her search. Still, it all seemed pretty hopeless.  
  
"I never wanted you to cry," a familiar voice said. She turned to see Xander taking a seat next to her.  
  
Xander!" She threw her arms around him, but he didn't return the embrace. She could tell he was tense... upset. "You came back?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why? Your note said..."  
  
"I know what the note said," he replied a little too harshly. "But there was one thing I hadn't counted on."  
  
"What's that?" she asked as tears continued to stream steadily down her face.  
  
"The knowledge that, while you may not be in love with me, you need me. You need me to tell you the truth... to back you up... to keep you alive. I've been a part of the team since the beginning. I remembered when I gave you CPR and brought you back. You needed me... right then and there. If I hadn't been there... I'm not gonna abandon you, no matter how much it hurts to see you and Angel together. Fate has placed me at your side in this stupid war we fight. I'll stay and fight because this is where I belong. With you, only not WITH you. Loving you, but not..." He paused and looked away. "I'm here."  
  
"I love you," she said. "You. Xander Harris."  
  
He couldn't bring himself to look into her eyes. "But you love Angel more. I know better than to think that I could ever come between you two."  
  
"There's NO us two. I asked Angel to leave two days ago. As far as I know, he's already gone. I told him I was going to find you. I told him what I'm gonna tell you now. There is a part of me that will always love Angel. He was my first love. You never lose that completely. But love is demonstrated in what you choose, not just what you feel." He turned and looked into her eyes. "And I chose you. Are you listening? I chose you... over Angel... over Sunnydale... over everything. I chose you."  
  
Xander didn't know what to say. His mind could hardly wrap itself around the idea that Buffy would choose him, but he knew her well enough to know she was telling him the truth.  
  
"I want you," Buffy continued. "In some ways, I think I always did. But I was afraid to feel safe. Afraid to believe I could have a normal life."  
  
He smiled at her. "Being with me would hardly constitute a normal life."  
  
"I know," she said, returning his smile. "But you... You don't love me because I'm the Slayer or even in spite of the fact that I'm the Slayer. You just love ME. The whole fallible, infuriating package. I'd be a fool to let you go away."  
  
He reached up and raked his fingertips gently across her cheek, wiping her tears away. "I agree," he said with a grin. "You would be. Just like I would be a fool not to believe you now."  
  
"Then... we're okay?"   
  
"We're better than okay." He kissed her gently, but after a few moments, their passion raged out of control. When they finally broke for air, Xander whispered, "Okay. Now I need a cold shower." Almost immediately, the sky grew dark and rain began pouring from the firmament.   
  
Buffy looked at him and raised her eyebrows. "You were saying?"  
  
Xander took her hand and started making a run for his car. "Damn Hellmouth," he mumbled. "I hate this town."  
  
  
  
  
Giles closed the Book of Terlias and cursed under his breath. His assistant, Amy Madison, watched him as he went back to his collection and began searching for another tome.   
  
"You have that 'the world is in peril and we may not survive this time' look in your eyes," Amy said. "Should we call the others?"  
  
"No," Giles said, scanning the text before him. "Angel is already on his way to get Buffy, and Faith should be here this evening. I would like you to take care of the store for the next few days. I have the feeling I shall be quite busy."  
  
"No problem," Amy said. "So long as you tell me if you need any witchy work done."  
  
"Of course," Giles said. "In Willow and Tara's absence, you ARE the resident expert."  
  
Amy continued dusting the case behind her when something popped into her thoughts. "So Angel is still here? I thought he left days ago."  
  
"He intended to," the Watcher explained. "But Cordelia called. She had had a vision of a coming conflict that required Angel to stay."  
  
"Sounds like this will put off Buffy's search for Xander."  
  
"I'm afraid so," he agreed. "But the danger we face must be dealt with, or we will all pay the price."  
  
  
  
  
Angel had already tried Buffy's home and the university. Xander's place was the only other place he knew to look. He knew Xander had given her a key. Given the revelation that she loved the young man, it made sense for her to search his place for clues of his destination. He shook his head as he knocked. He knew Buffy would not be happy that he had stuck around. From inside, he heard someone walking to the door. He was surprised when it opened to reveal Xander Harris. The young man had obviously just stepped out of the shower, as he was dripping wet and clad only in a towel.  
  
"Xander... You're back?"   
  
"Yeah, uh... What's up?"  
  
"I was looking for Buffy. Since she was looking for you, I thought she might have come here looking for clues. Have you seen her yet? Since you've returned, I mean?"  
  
"Yeah." When he saw the uncomfortable look on Xander's face, Angel knew. "Hold on," Xander said. "I'll, uh... Just stay right there."  
  
Moments later, Buffy came to the door wearing Xander's robe. Her her hair was wet and smelled of shampoo. She looked at him guiltily. "What's up?" she asked, trying to hide her discomfort.  
  
"Cordelia had a vision. There's something bad brewing," he said. "Giles had me looking into it so you wouldn't have to stop searching for Xander. But we really need the whole gang together. Faith will be in tonight, so we'll meet to go over everything."  
  
"We'll be there," she said, searching his eyes. "I'm sorry. For the way you found me, I mean. I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"You couldn't have known I'd be coming by," he said without meeting her gaze. "We're good."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"It's not easy," he admitted. "But I'll deal. Is he gonna be okay with me sticking around to help?"  
  
"Why don't you ask him?"  
  
"Mainly because we can't stand each other. But if you want me to go..."  
  
"You're fine. We'll see you tonight."  
  
"Okay. We meet at the Magic Box at 7 o'clock." He turned and retreated down the hallway, leaving Buffy alone at the door.  
  
"You okay?" Xander asked, slipping his arms around her.   
  
"Yeah," she said, turning to him with a smile. "I have the man I love in my arms. My world is good. I just hope Angel finds someone to... He deserves to be happy, too."  
  
"You may not believe it," Xander said. "But I agree with you."  
  
She smiled and kissed him tenderly. "So... is the water still running?"  
  
"Yep," he said, acting uninterested.  
  
"Wash my back?"  
  
A smile crawled across his face. "Okay. You talked me into it."  
  
  
  
  
That evening, everyone gathered around the conference table at the magic shop. Giles was in full Watcher mode, tag-teaming the details with Angel.  
  
"So you two are saying that some big bad is here, but we don't know what it is yet?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Exactly," Angel explained. "Cordelia said she saw that Spike was involved somehow, but I haven't been able to track him down. If he's hiding, he's up to something."  
  
"And I'll go out on a limb and say it isn't something good," Faith said.  
  
"But surely it isn't just Spike," Amy said. "He's still got a chip in his head, right?"  
  
"That hasn't stopped him from causing trouble before," Buffy said. "What do we know?"  
  
"Not much," Giles said. "According to Cordelia, she simply saw a series of seemingly random images. One was you fighting for your life against something she could only describe as big. She saw Xander and Angel squared off against a horde of vampires sent to keep them out of the fight. She saw Amy performing a spell, and Spike wearing his 'game face' as he calls it. Unfortunately, none of that is very helpful."  
  
"S'okay, Giles," Xander said. "Square one just feels like home now."  
  
"So what's the plan?" Buffy asked. "I'm assuming we're not down to duck and cover."  
  
"Hardly," Giles said. "Since we cannot seem to locate Spike, I don't think there is much we CAN do except..."  
  
"Don't say it," Buffy said.  
  
"Wait," the Watcher finished.  
  
"Didn't I ask him not to say it?" She asked Xander.  
  
"I don't know. I heard it coming and covered my ears," he replied.  
  
"I've asked Angel to stick around," Giles said. "He and Faith will patrol the east side of town. Buffy and Xander will take the west. Amy and I will stay here in case Spike shows."  
  
"It's a plan," Buffy said.  
  
"It's not much of one," Xander added.  
  
"But it IS a plan," Faith said, grabbing her crossbow. "Let's hit it."  
  
The two slayers and their patrolling partners paused once outside the confines of the Magic Box. Xander was the first to speak.  
  
"Hey, Deadbo...er, uh... Angel," he said. "Remember that you're human now. Let Faith do the heavy lifting."  
  
"You think I can't handle myself anymore?" the former vampire asked, clearly annoyed.   
  
"No... no," Xander stumbled. "I just mean... be careful. You got a second chance at life. Don't go throwing it away to play the hero."  
  
"Oh, and you care about me all of a sudden?" Angel asked, stepping up into Xander's face.  
  
"Forget I said anything," Xander said. "I was just... I don't know. I thought maybe we should at least attempt to be..."  
  
"Civil?" Angel finished. "I may love Buffy enough to let her go, but I don't have to like you."  
  
"You're right," Xander said, taking Buffy's hand and turning to go. "I just thought it might be better than this."  
  
The four comrades in arms went their seperate ways, never noticing the bleach-blond vampire watching them from the roof.  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  



	5. Rain Falls On the Just - Part 5

Title: Rain Falls On The Just (5/?)  
  
Author: Jeffrey Patrick  
  
Type: B/X... Duh!  
  
Description: Buffy's feelings for Xander awaken, just as everyone's favorite soulboy has a life changing experience. Set a few years in the future, it is a story of conflicting emotions, angst and the search for happiness. Oh, and cheese.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but a pickle in the shape of Bob Hope's head and a year's supply of Green Apple Jolly Ranchers which I melted down to form my own lightsaber blade. Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and the WB own Buffy and all related characters. It's their stuff. I just borrow it when they're out of town.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
"It was nice of you to try to be friendly with Angel, especially considering everything you've been through the last few days."  
  
Xander looked at his girlfriend and smiled. "He's obviously gonna be around while we figure out what Spike is up to. I just thought it would be best if we weren't at each other's throats. Too bad it didn't work."  
  
"Give him some time," Buffy said. "Angel's just hurting. It's a lot to deal with."  
  
"I know. I tried to put myself in his shoes. He's newly human, not nearly as strong, and he lost the girl of his dreams to a guy he can't stand. I hate to say it, but I kinda feel sorry for him."  
  
Buffy smiled at Xander and put her arms around him. "Has anyone ever told you that you're a great guy?"  
  
"Well," he said with a grin. "It's a curse I have to live with. I try not to let it go to my head."  
  
She took his hand and began walking again. "You'd think Spike wouldn't be this hard to find. I mean, he's been chipped for years now."  
  
"Yeah, but he was de-chipped for hundreds of years. You don't just lose your edge overnight."  
  
"Point. I just wish I knew what he was up to."  
  
  
  
  
"So if Blondie still has the chip," Faith questioned. "How is he gonna stir up trouble?"  
  
"Spike's nothing if not creative," Angel said, suddenly realizing his now human body was struggling to keep up with Faith. "Whatever he's up to, he's no less deadly than with the chip out."  
  
"I guess hundreds of years of killing make you a badass even if you can't do the killing yourself."  
  
"You okay with all of this?" Angel asked.  
  
"What? Hunting Spike? It's what I was born for."  
  
"I meant coming back here. Working with Buffy. You have a lot of bad memories invested in this place."  
  
"Yeah, but I'm cool with it. I've got my own life in New Mexico. Echo Hollow has its own Hellmouth, so it keeps me busy. Besides, there may be a bad memory or two, but for the most part this feels like home."  
  
"I feel the same way," Angel admitted. "Everything I ever wanted is here."  
  
"You mean everyONE you always wanted is here," she corrected. "How're you coping?"  
  
"I'll deal," he said matter-of-factly. "I'll have to."  
  
"Well... At least you know she's with a good guy. A little on the geeky side, but..."  
  
"Do you mind if we don't talk about this?" Angel asked. "I'm just really not in the mood."  
  
"Sure," she said, leading the way into the park. "No problem."  
  
Neither of them noticed that Spike was silently following from a safe distance.  
  
  
  
  
"Damn it," Giles said, hanging up the phone.  
  
"Couldn't get Cordelia or Wesley?" Amy Madison asked.  
  
"No. And I tried their homes, as well."  
  
"Think they're okay?"  
  
"I hope so. I was wanting to get specifics of Cordelia's vision."  
  
Amy looked confused. "She didn't give you specifics when you talked to her before?"  
  
"That's just it," Giles said. "Angel talked to her, not I. I just wanted to double check with her in case she remembered anything other than what Angel shared."  
  
"You want me to keep trying for you?" the young witch asked. "I mean, you can get back to your research that way. I'll put you on if I manage to get someone."  
  
"That's alright," he said. "I left messages for them. I just pray they'll call soon. It isn't like the Powers That Be to give such vague information."  
  
  
  
  
"So Willow tries to stake the thing, but trips over Oz," Xander explained. "Cordelia's screaming, and I have nothing. Not even a pencil. The vamp lunges for me, knocks me to the ground and is like two seconds from turning me into his midnight snack when Oz stakes it with a little American flag he pulled off of a veteran's tombstone."  
  
"That must have been a wild summer," Buffy admitted. "I'm sorry I missed it."  
  
"You came back," he said. "All is of the good."  
  
"All is better than good," the Slayer said, kissing him warmly. "For the first time in a long time, I'm actually happy. And it's all thanks to this guy I know."  
  
"Um, we are talking about me right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Whew!"  
  
She laughed and scanned the area again. "Our batting average sucks tonight, Xan."  
  
"Yeah, but our batting average this afternoon was pretty good."  
  
She moved her eyebrows up and down. "You're bad."  
  
"That I am."  
  
  
  
  
"What a bust," Angel said, kicking a trash can over in frustration.  
  
"I bet you say that to all the girls," Faith said with a grin. "Don't let it get to you. We'll find him."  
  
"And then what?" Angel asked. "I hardly have the qualifications for world saving these days."  
  
"Your vampire powers weren't what made you a warrior," Faith said. "It was your heart."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Faith glanced at her watch. "We better head back to the shop and check in. We aren't gonna find him tonight. I say we head in and look for him by daylight, when he'll have to hole up somewhere."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Angel sniffed the air. "But I think I'm gonna check another place or two. You go on. I'll pick you up at Buffy's tomorrow morning."  
  
"Be careful," Faith cautioned. "I know you can handle yourself, but Spike is a special case."  
  
"You don't have to tell me," Angel said. "When you've known someone for two centuries, you tend not to forget them easily."  
  
"True. Just show up in one piece tomorrow."  
  
"Will do."  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy and Xander stepped into the Magic Box to find one very frustrated Watcher and a half-asleep witch. Giles didn't even bother to look up as he spoke to them. "No luck?"  
  
"Tonight? No. Earlier though we..." Before Xander could finish, Buffy elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"No luck," Buffy repeated. "How 'bout you guys?"  
  
"Nothing, much to my chagrin," her Watcher admitted. "There are no prophecies that mention Spike or anyone resembling him concerning this moment in time."  
  
"Which means?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Your guess is as good as ours," Amy said. "I've been trying to get Cordelia or Wesley, but no one is around. We'll just have to hope they call if they come up with anything else."  
  
Faith came through the front door. "From the looks on the faces, we all found zilcho Spike-o."  
  
"Precisely," Giles said. "Where is Angel?"  
  
"Wanted to check out a few things," Faith replied. "Thought it best not to question it, after the beating his ego's taken over the past few days. He can take care of himself."  
  
Xander watched Buffy's face for a reaction. When he saw it, he knew what he had to do. "I don't like it. Buff and I will go catch up with him."  
  
Buffy smiled at her boyfriend, knowing he was trying to be supportive and understanding of her bond with Angel. "He may need some space," she said frankly. "I say we give it to him."  
  
"I agree," Giles said. "This is likely a difficult time for Angel. Searching for Spike may be just the distraction he needs."  
  
"Still," Xander said. "I'll take a spin by the park on the way home. That is, if Faith and Buffy can make it back to her place."  
  
"I'll drive them," Amy said.  
  
"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Buffy asked. "I can come with."  
  
"That's okay. If I find him, it may give me and Angel a chance to talk. I should be safe. I get the feeling that Spike is long gone."   
  
  
  
  
Angel had walked to the most secluded section of the park. "Come out. I know you're here."  
  
Spike stepped out of the shadows, putting his cigarette out in the dirt. "Damn things give me away every time. Surprised the little psycho Slayer didn't pick up on the fact that I was watching you two."  
  
"She's never dealt with you much," Angel said. "Doesn't know you like I do."  
  
"Well, who does? You've been a bloody thorn in my side for hundreds of years longer than Buffy and her damn Scooby club. Still, one has to wonder what you're playing at here."  
  
"I told you before, to get out of town," Angel said darkly. "You were given fair warning."  
  
"That you did," Spike say. "I have to say I was surprised at your little revelation."  
  
"But you didn't leave," Angel said, pulling a stake from his coat. "Not the wisest decision you've ever made, Spike."  
  
"Hmm. Well, strangely, humans don't scare me. No matter who they are... or were."  
  
"You stayed because of them. They got to you."  
  
"The Scoobies? Maybe a little. Maybe I learned that just because you're born to be bad doesn't mean you can't do the right thing once and again. Besides, even if I had planned on leaving, I knew better than to trust you. And lo and behold, you run to the Slayer and her pals with the little story of Spike gone bad."  
  
"I knew you were following me. I couldn't run the risk."  
  
"That I would tell them the truth?" Spike asked. "That Wolfram and Hart cut off your ties to the powers, took your soul but gave you a living body? That you conned your friends into believing that you completed your pact with the PTB, and then left them to be killed by Wolfram and Hart's nasties?  
  
"Pretty much sums it up," Angel said. "Not exactly info I want the Slayer to have. And it's not like you can fight me now that I'm human."  
  
"So what's the game? You come to town and try to sweep her off her feet, but Droopy's in the way. What's your plan B?"  
  
"If I tell you, you'll go to them," Angel said.  
  
"Yeah. But if you don't, I'll kill you myself," the vamp said, pulling a knife from his own jacket. "Even if it sends me into a helluva coma."  
  
"Why would you do this for them?"  
  
"Because for the last few years, they're the only friends I've had. I treat 'em like crap all the time, and they still don't stake me. I'm not gonna let you, of all people, come in and kill them all."  
  
"Then you'd better get ready to kiss Dru hello," Angel said. He jumped high and came down with a kick across Spike's jaw.  
  
Spike rolled with it and swept Angel's leg sending a blinding pain through his head. Still, the fight was intense and lasted for nearly thirty minutes. In the end, only one of them survived.  
  
  
  
The next morning, Buffy called Xander to have him meet her at her place, but there was no answer. Faith had crashed in Dawn's old room, and, they would both need a ride to the Magic Box. She was surprised to see that Faith was already up and talking to someone.  
  
Buffy smiled at him as she entered the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning," he said with a smile.  
  
"Morning," she said, realizing her hair was a mess. "You find anything last night?  
  
"Unfortunately, no," Angel said. "Not a thing."  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  



	6. Rain Falls On the Just - Part 6

Title: Rain Falls On The Just (6/?)  
  
Author: Jeffrey Patrick  
  
Type: B/X... because it's gonna happen!  
  
Description: Buffy's feelings for Xander awaken, just as everyone's favorite soulboy has a life changing experience. Set a few years in the future, it is a story of conflicting emotions, angst and the search for happiness. Oh, and cheese.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but a can of Spam and a Cheese Wiz sculpture of the Statue of Liberty. Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and the WB own Buffy and all related characters. It's their brilliance. I just take all the glory. (As if...)  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
  
"I don't understand this," Buffy said, going through Xander's closet. "Clothes are missing, but there isn't a note."  
  
"Calm down," Faith said. "It's not like Xander to bail."  
  
"Which is exactly why I'm worried," Buffy said. "What if Spike kidnapped him and took his stuff to make us think he left?"  
  
"We don't know that," Giles said, straightening a picture of the original Scooby Gang which hung on Xander's wall. "Perhaps his job called him away."  
  
"Should be easy enough to check out. Still, I think he would have left a note," Angel said. "If he was grabbed, maybe he left us a clue."  
  
"You're right," Buffy said. "Let's turn this place upside down." They all stared at her. "Okay, then... Search very carefully. You sure he didn't find you last night, Angel?"  
  
"Didn't see a single trace of him. Sorry, Buffy."  
  
"We'll find him, B," Faith said. "Wherever he is."  
  
  
  
Cordelia Chase had seen better days. Her left eye was swollen shut and her jaw made a popping sound whenever she opened her mouth. One rib was cracked, and the cut on her arm wasn't healing properly. She wanted Wesley to tell her that everything would be okay. That Angel or Buffy or someone would find them and rescue them. Unfortunately, Wesley was in no condition to comfort her at the moment. She could hear his screams coming from down the hall. Still, she focused on the guards, straining to hear what they were saying.  
  
"... haven't found him yet," one of them said. "The boss says not to worry. They got the town sealed off. No way is he going for help."  
  
She knew they were talking about Gunn. If he was free, there was still a chance.  
  
"They'll shoot him on sight," the other guard said. "Besides, they got a whole host of vamps looking for him. Almost as many as there are headed for Sunnydale."  
  
"Sunnydale," Cordelia thought. "They must be going after Angel and Buffy. I have to get out of here and warn them." Suddenly, she realized the guard had made his way to her cell.  
  
"Planning an escape attempt?" he asked. "Don't even think about it. Pretty girl like you outta figure that these bars are the only thing keeping us from having a little fun with you."  
  
She had the perfect remark, but she let it go. She would be patient and figure out a way to free herself and Wesley. She hadn't spent all those years with the Slayer, and then Angel, without picking up a trick or two.  
  
  
  
  
"His job hasn't heard from him," Amy said, hanging up the phone. "They said they would have him call if he shows up."  
  
"Giles," Buffy said, stepping behind the counter of the Magic Box where her Watcher stood with his nose in a book. "It's been 24 hours. We have to find him. If Spike has him..."  
  
"I know," Giles said. "A ghastly thought. The time to wait has passed. Angel, continue searching through town, not only for Xander and Spike, but any clues as to what might have happened."  
  
"On it," Angel said.  
  
"Amy, get on the phone to Willow and Tara. We'll need them here as quickly as they can make arrangements. If they can't afford the trip, use the store credit card."  
  
"On it, boss," the witch replied.  
  
"What do I do?" Buffy asked. "Besides go nuts with worry."  
  
"You will go to Spike's crypt and search the place for clues. Perhaps our fanged foe left some evidence behind that we can use to track him and Xander."  
  
"And if not?"  
  
"I shall be researching a locating spell which can be performed once the other witches have arrived." The Watcher put his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her tenderly. "We'll find him, Buffy. Of that, I am certain."  
  
"You're right, Giles. No way am I gonna lose the man I love after only just finding him. I just hope that he'll be safe until I get to him."  
  
  
  
  
Xander slumped to the stone floor. Everything was spinning, and he was hearing things. He could have sworn he heard Cordelia, of all people. Whatever they had done to him, it had done its damage. For the first time since his high school graduation, Xander had the feeling that he might not survive the next few days. It was with that thought foremost on his mind, that he blacked out and let the silence swallow him.  
  
  
  
  
Buffy opened the door to Spike's crypt ready for anything. It was dark and quiet. Too quiet. She wanted to hear him moving, to sense him somehow, so she could beat Xander's location out of him. Yet, strangely, standing in his crypt, she got the feeling that Spike may not have been the culprit who nabbed Xander after all. Spike was very sentimental for a vampire. He had trinkets and momentoes collected throughout his long life. Yet, there they all were, still laying about the crypt as though he intended to come home to them. She felt a gnawing in the pit of her stomach. Something was incredibly wrong.  
  
  
  
"Is it done?" Angel asked the man on the phone.  
  
"It is done. The bomb is in place. The witches will never make it to Sunnydale alive."  
  
"Good," Angel said. "That's four down. What about the demon?"  
  
"She is unaware of our plan. Her child grows stronger every day. As soon as her husband eliminates her, you can cross her off the list as well."  
  
"It's a shame that it's been so easy. My compliments to the senior partners on a well-crafted plan."  
  
"I believe they are pleased with your performance as well. There is some concern, however, about your removal of the Harris boy so early into the game."  
  
"Couldn't be helped," Angel said. "He saw from a distance when I staked Spike. You should be happy I left him alive."  
  
"That we are," the voice said. "Just remember to stay on OUR schedule and not your own. It would be a shame to have to eliminate you after investing so much in your future."  
  
"You have nothing to worry about," Angel said with a grin. "After I've methodically stripped away all her support, I will remove the Slayer from the equation."  
  
  
  
Buffy felt awkward kneeling there in the small church. It had been years since she had been. The last time had been with Riley, in fact. But she was desperate. Evil was at the front door knocking, and she had the feeling that she couldn't fight it alone. "Please, God. If You're there, and You can hear me... Send me a sign. Lead me to Xander. Keep him safe until I find him." Tears ran down her face. "I know I have no proof that he's been hurt, but I'm scared. I can feel the evil around me, but I can't see it. I can't tell where it's coming from or how I can protect myself and the others. Please, God, give me a sign. Anything that will lead me to Xander."  
  
Moments later, the Slayer made her way through the park. She felt a little better. She wasn't exactly a praying kind of girl, but it felt good to talk to someone. She was more at ease... more calm. Suddenly, she got a strong sense of deja vu. She glanced back at the trees around her, and it hit her again. It was like she had been there in that moment once before. She closed her eyes to try to bring it back. She saw herself kneeling not ten feet from where she stood. She opened her eyes and knelt in the spot she had seen. There in the grass was a small pile of ash. She picked it up and let it sift through her fingers. Once the ash had slipped away, a bullet remained in her hand. A memory flashed before her mind's eye.  
  
"So on a scale of one to ten?" she had asked.  
  
"It's a twelve." Spike had said. "Escpecially when they dig them out. But, once it occured to me that I can't exactly die of lead poisoning, I decided to just leave 'em."  
  
"You still have bullets inside you?" she remembered asking.  
  
"Bullet, dove. Singular." Spike had tapped his heart. "Took it right in the old pumper. Hurt like hell. But I'll be damned if I let anyone cut around on me again."  
  
Buffy snapped back to the present and stared at the bullet. Spike was dead. She knew it in her gut. But why? And who had done it? She was determined to have her answers come hell or high water. And on the Hellmouth, neither was out of the question.  
  
  
  
"Elephant," Xander said, barely opening his eyes. Cordelia rushed to his side.  
  
"What did you say?" she asked.  
  
Xander closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I came to once and you asked me what they hit me with."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure it was an elephant."  
  
Cordelia smiled at him. "I see inappropriate humor is still the rage in Sunny D."  
  
"My kind of humor never goes out of style."  
  
"You probably said that about the outfit you have on."  
  
"Oh, God. Why didn't they kill me?"  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll stop. Did you see Wesley when they brought you in? I haven't seen him in days. I think they may have..."  
  
"Sorry, Cor. I have no idea."  
  
"Okay. Well, let's start planning. We can't wait around for Angel or Buffy to rescue us. I get the feeling we don't have that much time."  
  
At the sound of Angel's name, Xander shot up to a sitting position. "Oh my God! Buffy... Cor, I need to tell you something. You're not gonna want to believe me, but you have to." With that, Xander began telling Cordelia Chase the story of how he came to be in such a dire predicament.  
  
  
  
"Spike is dead," Buffy said, coming into the magic shop.  
  
"What?" Angel asked, looking stunned. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Found a pile of dust with a bullet in it. Spike had it stuck in his heart. It was him." The Slayer sat down next to her former lover. "But why? And who did it?"  
  
"Xander?" Angel offered. "Maybe that's why he left."  
  
"Xander used to let Spike steal food from his fridge. I can't imagine he would just stake him without getting the information we need," Giles said.  
  
Riiiing. Riiiiiiiiiiing.  
  
"Magic Box," Amy answered.  
  
"So what now?" Angel asked. "Keep looking for Xander, or researching whatever Spike was up to? It's possible that he wasn't working alone."  
  
"You're right, of course," Giles said.  
  
"Oh goddess," Amy whispered, tears streaming from her eyes.  
  
Giles, Angel and Buffy stood and stepped over to the counter, where the young witch was visibly shaken. "What is it, Amy?" the Watcher asked.  
  
"Th-the plane," Amy stuttered.  
  
"The plane?" Buffy repeated. "What plane?"  
  
"Willow and Tara's plane?" Giles asked.  
  
Amy nodded.  
  
"What is it?" Angel asked.  
  
"Their plane... there was a bomb on board." The tears streamed rapidly. "They haven't found any survivors."  
  
"No," Buffy whispered. And suddenly, her whole world had come apart.   
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  



	7. Rain Falls On the Just - Part 7

Title: Rain Falls On The Just (7/?)  
  
Author: Jeffrey Patrick  
  
Type: B/X... because I still believe!  
  
Description: Buffy's feelings for Xander awaken, just as everyone's favorite soulboy has a life changing experience. Set a few years in the future, it is a story of conspiracy, conflicting emotions, angst and the search for happiness. Oh, and cheese.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but a plaster cast of Bigfoot's footprints and an autographed photo of Freckle-Face Hanes the dog-faced boy. Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and the WB own Buffy and all related characters. It's their store. I just get the five-finger discount.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Giles took a blanket and covered Buffy who was asleep on the couch. She had cried from the moment the awful news came until sleep claimed her. Giles was dreadfully concerned. Spike was dust. Xander was missing. And now... He couldn't bring himself to even think the thought. Willow and Tara could not possibly be dead. Yet, their plane exploded and no survivors had been found.   
  
"How is she?" Angel asked.  
  
"Not well, I'm afraid." The Watcher removed his glasses and rubbed his weary eyes. "Whatever the danger is that Cordelia saw, it's obviously targeting those closest to the Slayer."  
  
"Then you better be careful. We can't have you disappearing to."  
  
"Yes, well... You and Faith are likely in the same danger. I wish she hadn't gone off to patrol alone. We should all stay together, I think. We can hole up in my flat."  
  
"How are we going to get to the bottom of this if we're in hiding?" Amy asked, as she handed each man a cup of tea.  
  
"We can't," Angel said flatly. "I understand the need to protect us, Giles, but we have to stop whatever is gunning for us. In fact, I should probably make a quick trip to L.A. to see if I can track down my crew. If they got Willow and Tara on board a plane, Cordelia and the others wouldn't be hard for them to target."   
  
"Them?" The Watcher asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You said 'them.' You suspect that the trouble Cordelia saw is not some lone entity?"  
  
"Well," Angel said. "I just figured that a single person couldn't be here dusting Spike and in Seattle planting a bomb at the same time. Sounds like something up Wolfram and Hart's alley."  
  
"He's got a point," Amy said. "As for Cordy and the others... If they were in danger, maybe the PTB warned them and they're in hiding somewhere."  
  
"I hope you're right," Angel said. "But I still think it best to involve myself personally."  
  
  
  
"You're a liar, Xander Harris!"  
  
Xander shook his head. He knew she wouldn't believe him. "I knew you would think that," he said. "But it's true, CC."  
  
"Why? Why would Angel do this?"  
  
"I don't know, Cor. I don't understand it myself. But I know what I heard. He said something about not wanting Buffy to find out the truth. Spike said he wasn't going to let Angel kill us all, so Angel dusted him."  
  
"Yeah. Big loss there!"  
  
"Cordy, he cleaned my clock just before he turned me over to the vamps who brought me here."  
  
Cordelia Chase shook her head. "It can't be."  
  
"It is," Xander said matter-of-factly. "And we've got to stop him before he gets to Buffy."  
  
  
  
Buffy Summers opened her eyes to find that she was not alone. Her Watcher sat in a chair across from her, sound asleep. There was noise in the kitchen, so Buffy quietly got up and walked in there. "Angel?"  
  
"Sorry, Buffy," Amy Madison said. "Angel took off a little while ago. Would you like some coffee?"  
  
"Yes, please. You been awake this whole time?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep. Nerves, I guess. I've got my patented nervous tension brownies in the oven."  
  
"They smell good. Of course, if I start eating them now, I'll never stop."  
  
Amy sighed. "Why is this happening, Buffy? Who would want to do this?"  
  
"Unfortunately," the Slayer answered. "Who wouldn't? Slay gal doesn't exactly have a big fan base among the evil undead."  
  
"I guess that's true. I just can't believe that Willow and Tara..."  
  
"Can we not?" Buffy interrupted. "I can't deal with that right now. Not with Xander missing. I've got to focus on the people I can save. I'll have to mourn for those I couldn't save later."  
  
Amy put her hand on the Slayer's shoulder. "You'll find him, Buffy. I just know you will."  
  
  
  
  
"No one is ever going to find us here," Cordelia whined. "Not Gunn. Not Buffy. We are SO screwed."   
  
"Most likely," Xander agreed. "But we've got to try. You think Gunn'll try to reach Angel?"  
  
"That would be my plan. We have to assume he doesn't know."  
  
"He knows," Angel said from the doorway. He threw Charles Gunn's dead body on the floor, just in front of their cell. "Now he does, anyway. Strangely, he doesn't seem to care too much."  
  
"You bastard," Xander whispered.  
  
Cordelia could not form any words. She stood there in shock at the sight of her friend's lifeless body. Tears streamed down her face, but there was no sound.  
  
"Why?" Xander asked. "What happened to you?"  
  
"I got a new lease on life," Angel said simply. "Thanks to the wonderful people at Wolfram and Hart. The best of both worlds, really."  
  
"Angelus," Xander said softly as the truth dawned on him.  
  
"In a nice human shell," Angel finished. "Neat, huh?"  
  
"You touch her and I'll kill you," Xander said.  
  
"Buffy? Oh, I'll touch her all right. It won't be long before she's squealing my name in the night. It's not like your unforgettable. I'll look really good to her once I bring back the documents that Wolfram and Hart are gracious enough to provide."  
  
"Documents?"  
  
"Yes. About how they killed the real Xander the summer after Buffy sent me to hell, and replaced you with a demonic duplicate designed to spy on her. It'll also show that you ordered the deaths of several people she cares about before I tracked you down in L.A. and killed you."  
  
"She'll never believe you," Xander said.  
  
"I beg to differ. If she doesn't believe the report I show her, she likely will when she finds out that John Harckom was in our employ."  
  
"Anya's husband?"  
  
"Anya's widower," Angel corrected. "I'm afraid she reached her untimely end around 6 this morning. Right about the same time Willow and Tara's plane exploded into a fine red mist."  
  
"I'll kill you," Xander growled. He felt the burning of tears dropping from his eyes to his cold cheeks. "I'll kill you for what you've done."  
  
"Will you?" Angel asked with a smile. "I find that unlikely since you and Cordelia are being moved to one of the myriad demon dimensions for safe keeping. Even if you manage to survive, you'll find no escape."  
  
"What a-about Wesley?" Cordelia managed to ask.  
  
"Dead, of course. Watchers can be tricky. We thought it best to remove them all. I believe the Council is under attack even as we speak."  
  
"If Xander doesn't kill you," Cordelia said, narrowing her gaze. "I'll do it myself."  
  
Angel just smile and turned to go. "Promises, promises."  
  
  
  
  
"How are you holding up, B?" Faith asked, as she entered Giles' place.  
  
"How do you think?" Buffy replied. "Anything unusual on patrol."  
  
"Nothing. Sorry. How go things on the research front?"  
  
"I'm afraid we have nothing of consequence," Giles said, stepping from the kitchen. "Nothing matches our current situation. It's as though the Powers were blinded to this time."  
  
"I found a spell that can track Xander," Amy said from the couch. "But it takes at least three to incant it."  
  
"Buff or I can sit in, if you show us what to do," Faith said.   
  
They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Giles opened it cautiously to find Angel with a grim look on his face.  
  
"Angel," Buffy stood and ran to him. "Did you find Cordelia and the others?"  
  
"They're dead," Angel said, allowing tears to build in his eyes. "They're all dead."  
  
"Dear Lord," Giles said. "What happened?"  
  
"They were ambushed at the hotel. It was... I've never seen anything more disturbing. Even in my time running with Spike, Darla and Dru." He was obviously shaken. Buffy put her arms around him and held him.   
  
"We'll get them," she said softly. "We'll make them pay."  
  
He gently pushed her away from him. "There's something else."  
  
"What?" she asked, though she feared the answer.  
  
"I found Xander," Angel said. "Or, more accurately, the creature that killed Xander and took his place."  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  



	8. Rain Falls On the Just - Part 8

Title: Rain Falls On The Just (8/?)  
  
Author: Jeffrey Patrick  
  
Type: B/X... because I can!  
  
Description: Buffy's feelings for Xander awaken, just as everyone's favorite soulboy has a life changing experience. Set a few years in the future, it is a story of conspiracy, conflicting emotions, angst and the search for happiness. Oh, and cheese.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but a poster of David Hasselhoff as "THOR" and a snapshot of Elvis, very much alive and attending a Lakers game. Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and the WB own Buffy and all related characters. It's their junk. I just... well, I'm not sure what I do. But you like it, right?  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
  
"Buffy, stop," Angel pleaded. He was following the Slayer down the street just after she had walked out of Giles' flat. "I know it's hard, but..."  
  
"Hard?" She turned on him and got right in his face. "You're trying to tell me that the man I love wasn't a man at all. You're saying that his feelings for me were part of some act that Wolfram and Hart put him up to. You're telling me that he ordered the execution of his friends. And on top of all that... you..." Tears streamed down her cheeks. "You killed him. Hard, you say? Get out of my sight!"  
  
"No," he said, grabbing her arms. "You may not want to believe this. Hell, I barely believe it myself. But there is real danger here. People are dying. We've got to do something. If you storm off in denial, the rest of us are as good as dead."  
  
She glared at him. "Fine. That's fine. But I'm gonna find out the truth. If Wolfram and Hart did what you say, I'll kill them all. Every last mother's son of them. But you... When this is done, I want you gone."  
  
"But..." He stopped. He could see by the look in her eyes that he wouldn't get anywhere. Instead, he turned around and went back to Giles' apartment.  
  
  
  
Giles didn't have to ask Angel what had happened after he chased his former lover out of the door. He knew Buffy well enough to know that she was struggling to maintain a modicum of control. She could slowly feel herself breaking down. He knew this because he felt the same way. The information Angel had brought back from his raid on Wolfram and Hart was devastating.  
  
"I don't get it," Faith said. She was reading the file that Angel brought back. "This is saying that the real Xander was killed over the summer between his junior and senior years in high school?"  
  
"Exactly," Amy said. "But I'm with Buffy. I don't buy it."  
  
"You weren't there," Angel reminded. "I had to fight him. He wasn't human. That's why I went looking for proof. I didn't want to believe it either. Unfortunately, that doesn't change the truth. The Xander we knew died a long time ago. The demon that took his place killed him. I feel bad about... It wasn't easy to kill something wearing Xander's face, but he had killed my friends. In hindsight, I should have let him live, so I could drag him back. You might believe me then."  
  
"It's not that we don't believe you," Giles said. "It's simply that we don't WANT to believe you. It's just too much to deal with. It's overwhelming."  
  
"I know," Angel said. "I'm sorry I had to be the one to tell you all."  
  
"There's a spell I have at the shop," Amy said. "It can reveal the truth, even in a written document. It might make us all a little more certain of where we stand if we do it. If it's true, we'll know. If not, we know that Angel may not have killed OUR Xander and could keep searching for him."  
  
"Beats flying blind," Faith agreed. "Plus, it might help Buffy deal."  
  
"True," Giles said. "I suggest we try it."  
  
"Then I'll go get the spell," Amy said.  
  
"Not alone, you won't," Angel said. "It's too dangerous to go alone. I'll walk you. That'll leave Faith to protect Giles while Buffy's gone."  
  
"What about Buffy?" Faith asked. "She's out there alone."  
  
"Let her be," Giles said. "She can take care of herself. Besides, I think she just needs to be alone right now. She'll come back when she's ready."  
  
  
  
  
Buffy Summers stood in the center of her boyfriend's apartment. The tears had stopped, but she felt hollow inside. Over time, Xander's heart had become grafted to her own. Angel's news had ripped her in two.  
  
She made her way to his bedroom, where she laid down on the bed and clung to his pillow as though it contained his essence. In a way, for her, it did. It still smelled like him. Her mind flashed back to images of him making love to her. He was the most gentle man she had ever known. Tears welled in her eyes at the thought of never feeling him next to her again.  
  
"It's not true," she said to no one and everyone. "He was Xander. He loved me. You can't fake... It was real. It was all real."  
  
"You're right," came a familiar voice. "It WAS real."  
  
She sat up, shocked to see the person who stood in the doorway.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"We have to talk," the young woman said. "About things that are true and things that are not."  
  
  
  
  
Xander looked behind him, making certain he wasn't being followed. He took a wild route back to the cave he and Cordelia had taken shelter in, hoping if something WAS following him, it would make itself known before he led it back to Cordelia. His luck was true, and he was soon confident that he was alone. When he arrived at their safe haven, he found Cordelia bathing.  
  
"Oh, uh... sorry," he said, diverting his eyes. "Didn't realize you were sans clothes and all."  
  
She slipped her tunic back on, and turned to him. "It's okay. It's not like you haven't seen me topless. We may have never had sex, but that time in my car..."  
  
"I remember," he said, slightly embarrassed. "Still sorry."  
  
"I just figured I smelled like some kind of barn animal. The heat in this place is intense."  
  
"That it is," he agreed. "But hopefully we won't be here much longer."  
  
"Does that mean you found something?"   
  
"Not so much. But I hid behind a tavern and heard two demons talking about a seer. I think we should track her down and see if she can help."  
  
"Oh, yeah," Cordelia said sarcastically. "Because all the demons here have been so friendly. What with trying to eat us and all."  
  
"I know it's been scary," Xander said. "But maybe she'll help us for these." He pulled several large gold pieces from his pocket.  
  
"Where did you get those?"  
  
"Stole them. Nearly got myself killed, too. Should've been there."  
  
"So when do we approach the seer?"  
  
"Tonight. With luck, we'll be back to the others before anyone else dies."  
  
  
  
  
"You sure that spell will work?" Angel asked, as Amy Madison gathered the things she would need from the Magic Box.  
  
"It should. It's powerful magic, but I think I can handle it," the young witch replied.  
  
"That's too bad," Angel said, slipping a large knife from his pocket. "Because that means you'll find out that I'm lying. Can't have THAT now, can I?"  
  
"What are you doing?" Amy asked, backing away. "What do you mean lied?"  
  
"Well, I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you. No, wait. I'm gonna kill you anyway."  
  
"You killed the real Xander?"  
  
"Not really. Not directly anyway. I just sent Cordelia and him to a distant demon dimension. Wolfram and Hart had plans for him, but they needed him out of the way. But I did kill Gunn and Spike." He looked almost excited. "I also ordered the bomb that blew Thelma and Louise out of the sky. And poor Anya... Well, her husband was working for us, so that the child could be conceived under the proper conditions. Her dear hubby took her out of the equation this morning."  
  
Amy didn't need to hear any more. She bolted for the training room, while beginning an incantation. She managed to make it out of the back door, but Angel was hot on her trail. She glanced at the moon. It was full. A spark of hope flashed in her eyes as she continued the spell. That hope was dashed, when she found a small army of vampires waiting in the street.  
  
"End of the line," Angel said. "It's a shame, too. Because I was hoping for a good chase."  
  
Amy looked at Angel and continued chanting softly.  
  
"What did you just say? Lupo?"  
  
Suddenly, a light appeared in the midst of the vampires. A doorway was opened. From it stepped a familiar looking silver werewolf.  
  
"Damn you," Angel said, grabbing Amy and sinking the knife deep into her back. "It didn't help you to bring him. You're dead anyway."  
  
"You're a fool," Amy said, wincing in pain as he removed the blade and held it to her throat. "We don't go down this easy."  
  
Angel drew the sharp knife across her throat. "Easy enough." Then, he walked away, leaving the other vampires at the mercy of one seriously angry werewolf.  
  
  
  
  
The next morning, Buffy walked into Giles' apartment with Oz in tow. "Look what the cat dragged in," she said.   
  
Giles stood up and managed a smile. "Oz. Thank God you're okay. Faith and I had wondered about you just last night. We've all been targets lately. We were trying to get word to you. You arrived last night?"  
  
"I don't remember much of last night," Oz said. "But Buffy said she saw me fighting vamps and lent a hand, before knocking me out and chaining me up in Spike's crypt."  
  
"Angel around?" Buffy asked, with a serious look on her face.  
  
"No. He and Amy never came back last night," Faith said. "There was no answer at the store. I walked over there. It looked like a fight had taken place. There was blood and lots of little ash piles. The police had it marked off. Asked them what happened, but they wouldn't tell me jack. I looked around a little, but didn't want to leave Giles alone for too long."  
  
"Good thinking," Buffy said. "Oz, watch the door."  
  
"On it," the stoic, young man said, taking a position near the door. "I hear him or smell him, I'll give the sign."  
  
Giles got suddenly tense. "What's going on?"  
  
"Amy is dead. She teleported Oz here, before she died. It's the only explanation we could piece together. It was her blood at the store. Oz had been in Oregon last night before blinking into Sunnydale."  
  
"Dear Lord," Giles said, taking a seat. "Poor girl."  
  
"Smart girl," Buffy said. "She brought us an ally with her last words. One we could trust."  
  
"So the vamps got her? What about Angel?" Faith asked.  
  
"That's what we need to talk about," Buffy said, lowering her voice. "We've been had."  
  
"You're not saying that Angel..."  
  
"Killed Amy. Yes, I am. I got a message from a ghostly visitor last night. She showed up in Xander's apartment. It was Anya. John was working for Wolfram and Hart the whole time. Something about her baby being a powerful tool. John killed her and took the baby."  
  
"She's dead?" Giles asked, looking like he was ready to vomit. "And you say Angel is responsible for these things? How? He's human."  
  
"He's not Angel," Buffy said. "Wolfram and Hart did Angel in and released Angelus in a human body. All the killer tendencies, but none of the pesky sunlight and cross problems. The idea was to get him close to me. Get me all wrapped up in him being human. My guess is that Spike found out and got himself dusted. As a ghost, Anya was able to find out a lot of secrets for. Thank God she adjusted quickly and found us."  
  
"Then Angel killed Xander to take him out of the picture?" Faith asked.  
  
"No," came a familiar but eerie voice. They turned to see the ghostly form that had once been Anya. "I found him."  
  
"Oh my God," Buffy said, tears suddenly building in her eyes. "He's alive?"  
  
"For now," Anya said. "He and Cordelia have been sent to a demon dimension. I fear their time is short," the former vengeance demon said.  
  
"Can you get me to them?" Buffy asked.  
  
"On my own, no. I don't have that kind of power. The witches will be able to bring him home."  
  
"If that bastard hadn't killed them, too," Giles said.  
  
Buffy looked at Oz and smiled. "Tell him."  
  
"Tell me what?" Giles asked.  
  
Oz stepped away from the door. Faith rose from her seat and took his place. "Willow and Tara had already checked in for their flight. They were just getting ready to board when they saw a familiar face. Mine," Oz explained. "Willow ran over to me. Tara wasn't going to board without her, so she followed."  
  
"You mean..."  
  
"They're alive, Giles. We were sitting in an airport bar, waiting for the next flight, when the news of the explosion came in. Immediately, Willow sensed it was meant for them. She didn't think they would be safe trying to get here no matter what the mode of travel. I was actually driving them here. We were in Oregon last night. We had pulled off on some dirt road, so they could chain me before I changed. Next thing I know, I'm here. Most likely, they're headed this way."  
  
"Oh, thank God," Giles whispered, great sobs overwhelming him. Buffy put her arm around her Watcher and held him tight. "It's okay. We're gonna make them pay. But first, we have to get Xander and Cordelia back. Anya, you're certain that you can't transport them here?"  
  
"I'm certain. Believe me, I don't find the thought of Xander being stuck there any more pleasant than you do. It may be possible for me to get him a message, though."  
  
"Then do it," the Slayer said. "Tell him to hold on and stay alive because we're coming for him."  
  
"Of course," Anya said.  
  
"And, Anya? Tell him I love him."  
  
Anya smiled. "I will."  
  
"Oh, and..."  
  
"Yes, Buffy?"  
  
"I'll help you find John and the baby. We'll get Alex back. I swear. They'll pay for what they did to you."  
  
The gang watched as she disappeared.  
  
"What do we do about Angel?" Faith asked. "Aside from killing him, of course."  
  
"We're not ruling out the killing," Buffy said. "But first, we need some information. I say we play along. Let him continue to think we're oblivious to the truth. That way we can find out what the attorneys are up to without tipping our hand."   
  
"He's coming," Faith said.  
  
Everyone gathered around the table as though Giles were telling them something Watcherly. Angel stepped in the front door. His previously white shirt was stained red with blood.  
  
"Oh, God," Buffy cried, running to him. "What happened?"  
  
"Attacked by vampires," he gasped. "Barely got away last night. Found a spot to hide, and passed out until a few minutes ago."  
  
"Where's Amy?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Dead," he said, watching the stunned and saddened reactions from everyone. "There was nothing I could do. Nothing. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Shh," Buffy said, kissing his forehead. "It's okay. Just rest. You'll be okay." Buffy's eyes drifted to Giles, who was trying to hide his anger. "We'll all fix you up good as new. You'll see."   
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  



	9. Rain Falls On the Just - Part 9

Title: Rain Falls On The Just (9/?)  
  
Author: Jeffrey Patrick  
  
Type: B/X... Put your teeth back in!  
  
Description: If you don't know by now, I'm not telling!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own destiny and a glow-in-the-dark yo-yo. Expect great things! Buffy and all related characters are own by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and the WB. They are the masters. I am but their humble servant.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
  
"You wanna help me here?" Cordelia shrieked as she fought off a two-headed Murkak demon.  
  
"I'm a little busy," Xander warbled through the choke hold the Kintash demon had him in. "It'll be another minute."  
  
"You will be dead in seconds," the Kintash said. "You were foolish to ever come here." He picked Xander up over his head and threw him into Cordelia. They both fell to the ground in a heap.  
  
"It's not like this was our first choice," Cordelia said, shoving Xander off of her.  
  
"Exactly," Xander said. "We wanted to see Bermuda, but it's the heavy season there and we couldn't book a flight to save our lives."  
  
"We shall see if your tongue is so quick when it floats in my soup pot," one of the Murkak heads said.  
  
"Eww! Gross much?" Cordy said.  
  
"I think I've been here too long," Xander said. "Because soup actually sounds pretty good."  
  
Cordelia rolled her eyes. "How 'bout you stop with the ha-has and get me out of here?"  
  
"I'm open to suggestions," he mumbled.  
  
"I suggest you close your eyes," the Kintash said with a wicked smile.  
  
"And I suggest you leave them alone!" Suddenly in the center of the room stood a large demon, whose head was of living flame. He towered over the other two demons, and they quaked in fear. "If any shall dine on them it will be He'lan the Destroyer."  
  
"He'lan?" the Kintash repeated. "We beg your pardon, dread one. Enjoy your meal."  
  
The two demons ran far and fast. Only once they were gone, did the form of He'lan change into someone considerably more friendly.  
  
Xander couldn't believe it. He rubbed his eyes and looked at her again. "Anya?"  
  
  
  
"So when did Oz get here?" Angel asked, wincing in pain as Buffy changed his bandage.  
  
"Last night. I found him in wolf form and knocked him out. Chained him up in Spike's place until morning," the Slayer responded.  
  
"Well, at least we can keep an eye on him now. I'm beginning to worry that everyone we know has become a target."  
  
"Seems that way. You say the vamps got Amy?"  
  
"Yes. There were too many of them. There was nothing I could do."  
  
Buffy smiled kindly and touched his cheek. "I know. I'm just glad you're okay. It scared me to see you so hurt. Luckily, it was mostly superficial."  
  
"Buffy, I know the news about Xander was hard to hear. I had trouble believing it myself. But I want you to know that I'm here for you. Whatever you need, I'll do what I can."  
  
She hugged him gently so he couldn't see the hatred filling her eyes. Her voice remained calm and gentle. "You've already done enough."  
  
  
  
Willow Rosenberg stayed in the shadows until she was sure she saw a friendly face. She watched as the woman stepped into the street light. Her face was painfully familiar. "Faith?"  
  
"Hey, Willow," Faith covered the distance to her and offered her hand in friendship. "Glad you and Tara are okay. Can't tell you how relieved we all were when Oz told us the news."  
  
"Then, she's still okay?" Tara asked, emerging from the bushes.  
  
"Yeah. We got some bad news that made it impossible for her to get away. I'm supposed to find you someplace safe to stay, until Buffy can get to you herself."  
  
"How can I be sure you're on the up and up?" Willow questioned. "I mean, what if you killed Oz and plan on doing the same to us?"  
  
"I'm no killer. I changed. Listen, Oz and Buffy trusted me to come get you."  
  
"If Oz trusted you," Willow said. "He would have given you the pass phrase."  
  
"He did. He said that all monkeys are French, but that has nothing to do with the reason they wear pants. Is that supposed to mean something?"  
  
"It means you're okay," Willow said. "Now let's find someplace safe where you can fill us in on the big bad we're up against."  
  
"Okay," Faith agreed. "But you won't like it."  
  
  
  
  
Oz and Giles watched Angel and Buffy through the window. "This is dangerous," the Watcher said. "If he suspects for a second that we know the truth..."  
  
"We won't let that happen," Oz said. "Let's go over the plan again."  
  
"Right. So far as Angel knows, you've gone on patrol with Faith. When she returns, she will tell the tale of your demise."  
  
"Thus freeing me up to head to L.A. so I can look for Anya's baby and provide a return trip for Xander and Cordelia once Willow and Tara bring them back."  
  
"Correct. Oz, I cannot caution you enough. Wolfram and Hart have eyes and ears everywhere."  
  
"Right. But hopefully, they won't waste their valuable time looking for a dead man."  
  
  
  
"You're dead?" Xander asked, visibly upset.  
  
"Yes," Anya said. "But I am adjusting. How cool was it that I scared the stuffing out of those demons?"  
  
"Can you get us home?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"No. Unfortunately, I can visit in this form, but cannot carry you back with me. But Willow and Tara will be searching for a spell to bring you back, so don't worry. It's only a matter of time."  
  
"Time is something we don't have a lot of," Cordelia complained. "This place is crawling with demons!"  
  
"Well, hello! It IS a demon dimension. What did you expect?"  
  
"Okay, okay," Xander said. "How are the others?"  
  
"He means Buffy," Cordelia interpreted.   
  
"She's fine," Anya said. "She said to tell you to hold on, and that she loves you. I shall go back now and let her know that you are both still living. Proceed on to the seer you spoke of. Perhaps she can help us get you home."  
  
"Deal," Xander said. "And, An?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"I'll help you find the baby. I swear."  
  
She smiled at her former lover a beautiful smile. "I know you will. Should I give Buffy a message?"  
  
"Yeah," Xander said grimly. "Tell her I love her. And that... I expect her to save me a piece of Angel. It's way past time that he and I had it out."  
  



	10. Rain Falls On the Just - Part 10

Title: Rain Falls On The Just (10/?)  
  
Author: Jeffrey Patrick  
  
Type: B/X... Get over it!  
  
Description: If you don't know by now, I'm not telling!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but a pickled herring and a single of Robert Tilton singing "You're Having My Baby." Buffy and all related characters are own by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and the WB. They are the ones with talent. I simply throw their name around.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
  
"I can't believe this," Giles said. "You're certain Oz was dead?"  
  
"Yeah," Faith said. "I'm sure. It was a newly risen vamp. God, I was stupid. I had stopped to tie my hair back. Didn't even see the fresh grave. I heard something move and told Oz to stay put. When I came back the grave was empty and Oz was dead."  
  
"Damn it," Buffy said. "Did you see the vamp? Was there anything unusual about them?"  
  
"You're thinking this is part of whatever has been happening?" Faith asked.  
  
"Well, I doubt it's coincidence," Angel said. "Oz arrives to help us out and gets himself killed. Whoever is after us must've targeted Oz as well."  
  
"Which is exactly what I was afraid of," Buffy said. "You just left his body there?"  
  
"Well, I had the feeling I was being surrounded. What would you have done?"  
  
"Are you gonna be okay?" Angel asked Buffy. "You've lost so much within the last week or so. You need time to grieve... and say goodbye."  
  
"And I'll take time to grieve as soon as whoever is behind this is dead. Faith, you and Angel patrol the west sector. Giles and I will take the east and plan our next move. I'm sick of flying blind. We have got to figure out who is behind this and put a stop to it."  
  
  
  
  
"This has got to stop," Cordelia winced. A Luk'enra demon had her by the back of the neck and was lifting her off the ground. Xander came from nowhere, striking the demon in the back with a crude battle axe. The demon fell to his knees and cursed in some indistinguishable tongue.  
  
"Why are these guys after us?" Xander questioned, while taking another swing and cleaving the creature's head from its shoulders.  
  
"Maybe they're like demon fashion police," Cordelia said. "And they finally caught up with you."  
  
"Funny. You okay?"  
  
Cordelia rubbed the back of her neck and then slipped her arms around Xander. "I'm scared."  
  
Xander kissed the top of her head . "We'll make it. Buffy will get us home."  
  
"And if she doesn't?"  
  
"She will. End of story. In the meantime, we'll take care of each other."  
  
She looked up into his eyes. Before he realized what was happening, she was kissing him. He knew he felt nothing for her more than friendship, but just for a moment, he kissed her back. When he snapped out of it and pulled away, she knew the reason why. "Buffy?"  
  
"Buffy," he repeated. "I love her, Cor."  
  
"I know. I've always known. How could I not?"  
  
"I'm sorry. That sounds lame, but I really am."  
  
"It's okay. We were both scared. I won't say anything."  
  
"Not sorry for the kiss. For the past. For having someone like you in my life and screwing it up because I loved someone else. I hurt you. I know that. I just..."  
  
"Love her. It's okay."  
  
He smiled at her for a second. "And we're okay?"  
  
"We're good. She's lucky you know."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No. Not really."  
  
"Ah."  
  
  
  
  
Buffy hugged Willow Rosenberg so tightly that Tara thought her girlfriend might be crushed to death. But she grinned and awaited her turn. Seconds later, she was the one being crushed.  
  
"I am so glad you guys are okay," Buffy beamed.  
  
"We were until you hugged us," Willow said with half a grin.  
  
"Oz is on his way to L.A. to find Anya's husband and baby," Buffy said. "I need you guys to work on a spell to bring Xander and Cordelia back from the demon dimension they're trapped in."  
  
"Straight to business, huh?" Willow's face got serious. "Faith told us about Angel. You think we can restore his soul?"  
  
"I don't think so," Buffy said. "He's human now. He has a soul, demonic though it is. We need to focus on other matters first."  
  
"I-I'm sorry," Tara stuttered. "It must be awful for you."  
  
"I'll deal with my feelings over that once we put an end to Wolfram and Hart's plans. The first step is getting Xander back safe and sound. I can't take down Angel until that's done. If you guys can't get him back, I'll need Angel around to tell me how."  
  
"We'll get started," Willow said. "This place should be safe enough."  
  
"Yeah. It was Faith's idea. She said nobody really pays any attention to this place since it was deserted."  
  
"Well," Tara said, looking around the place. "Even when the motel was open, things were pretty quiet around here."  
  
"Which should give you plenty of time and privacy to figure out a way to get Xander home."  
  
"And Cordelia," Willow said.  
  
"Yeah," Buffy said, biting her bottom lip.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Tara asked.  
  
"It's just that... Xander and Cordelia were pretty... tight when we were in high school, and..."  
  
"Buffy, Xander wouldn't cheat on you. He's wanted you from the start. He never loved Cordelia."  
  
"But she loved him. What if he thinks I won't come for him? What if Anya couldn't get the message to him?"  
  
"I did," Anya said, appearing behind her. Buffy, Willow and Tara all jumped out of their skins in unison. "And I think I have an idea of how we can get them home."  
  
  
  
  
"So New Mexico is home?" Angel asked.  
  
"Pretty much," Faith said, glancing across the cemetery. "They got a Hellmouth and everything in my town. Feels kinda homey."  
  
"You scared? About this stuff going on?"  
  
"Spitless. But I figure you only live once. Right?"  
  
"Well, I may be the worst person to ask about that particular statement."  
  
"Hmm. You scared?"  
  
"No. If the end comes, it comes. So long as Buffy is safe, I'll be happy."  
  
"Mighty big of you. Still..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I wish there was another option. I mean, I know it's bad, but... what if they just want Buffy? I mean, the rest of us could just be getting in their way."  
  
"She needs us."  
  
"Yeah. I know. I guess it's just that old survival instinct in me. I get antsy to find a way out of this with my skin intact. C'mon. Let's head back to Giles' place."  
  
She turned and walked on, not catching the look Angel gave her behind her back. "Interesting," he thought. "Slayer against Slayer? It has its possibilities."  
  



	11. Rain Falls On the Just - Part 11

Title: Rain Falls On The Just (11/?)  
  
Author: Jeffrey Patrick  
  
Type: B/X…. Is there any other kind?  
  
Description: It's Part 11. If you don't know by now, I'm keeping quiet.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but a can of mace and a hatred for mimes. Hmm… Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and the WB own Buffy and all related characters.  
  
  
  
"Is Xander okay?" Buffy asked.  
  
"He's fine," Anya said. "On the run from a lot of demons, but he seems to be holding his own."  
  
"You said you had an idea," Willow said. "What's the plan?"  
  
"Xander and Cordelia are on their way to speak with a seer. They were planning on seeing if she could tell them how to get home. If you can project your spirit into the ether, I can guide you to the seer's body."  
  
"So that I can perform the spell from their location. Definitely safer for them that way," Willow agreed.  
  
"But what about you?" Tara asked. "Isn't this dangerous?"  
  
"Sure," Willow said, grinning at her love. "But that's what we do, right?"  
  
"I don't know, Will," Buffy said. "Xander wouldn't want you doing something crazy."  
  
"I would be there to guide her," Anya said. "And once the spell is complete, I can lead them back home. A lifeline of sorts."  
  
"Is this the only option?" the Slayer asked.  
  
"It's the only one that has a shot at working," Willow said.  
  
"Then do it. But be careful. If it looks like it isn't working, abort. I'm not losing anyone else."  
  
  
  
"Did you mean what you said back there?" Angel asked.  
  
"About?" Faith kept walking and didn't make eye contact.  
  
"About wanting out. You really think they just want Buffy?"  
  
"Well, why would they want me? I mean, I haven't had any run-ins with W and H since I worked for them."  
  
"Good point. But we have to protect her. She's lost so much…"  
  
"That she may not care if she lives or dies," Faith said flatly. "Who's gonna protect us? Nobody but us, that's who."  
  
"That's kind of cynical."  
  
"But it's true. Still, I'm not ready to give up. We'll see if she comes up with a plan."  
  
"And if she doesn't?"  
  
"Let's just say I'm thinking seriously about abandoning ship."  
  
  
  
"How much farther?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Just over the rise," Xander said, squinting from the light of the distant twin suns.  
  
"You said that two rises ago," Cordelia complained. "I thought you knew where you were going."   
  
"I do. Basically."  
  
"We're gonna die from heat stroke."  
  
"No we won't. We'll burst into flame LONG before that!"  
  
"Cute."  
  
"Seriously, it's not much farther. I promise."   
  
"I'm warning you, Xander. If you don't get us out of this, I'll kill you."  
  
"If I don't get us out of this, we'll be dead anyway."  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
"C'mon. You shut up for a minute, and I'll buy you an ice cream when we get home."  
  
"With sprinkles?"  
  
  
  
  
Oz looked over his shoulder for what must have been the hundredth time since he arrived in Los Angeles. He had disguised himself as well as possible, but almost wished the moon was full. Wolfram and Hart had killed his friends and planned to kill a few more. He was determined to help stop them.  
  
A car passed him. There was an infant seat in the back. His mind refocused on Anya's baby. "First, I make sure Alex is safe. Then the payback," he thought. "I just hope I live long enough to be a part of it."  
  
He checked the paper in his pocket, reading the address one more time. He was there. Looking at the place, he wondered if he was too late. The door was unlocked, so he stepped inside. It had obviously been a year or two since the place had seen any real life.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone here?"  
  
He ran his fingers along the top of a nearby table. There was a thick layer of dust.  
"Hello? I need your help. Willow told me you could help me."  
  
Still no answer.  
  
Oz sat down at the edge of the stage and closed his eyes. The tune began to rise in his throat. He didn't even think about stopping it. Maybe singing was still the key.  
  
"I read the news today, oh boy," he sang. "About a lucky man who made the grade. And though the news was rather sad. Well, I just had to laugh. I saw the photograph." He heard movement. "He blew his mind out in a car. He hadn't noticed that the lights had changed."  
  
"Enough," said a voice from the darkness. "I can't take seeing anymore of what you have to show."  
  
"He's killed his friends," Oz said softly. "You saw that?"  
  
"Yes. I saw it."  
  
"I need your help."  
  
"I know, kid. I know."  
  
"My name is Oz. I'm a friend of the Slayers."  
  
"And you still love the little witch girl."  
  
Oz cocked one eyebrow.  
  
"Don't deny it, Wolfie. I saw it as clear as day. Now why don't you tell the Host where you plan to start searching for this missing baby?"  
  
  



	12. Rain Falls On the Just - Part 12

Title: Rain Falls On the Just (12/?)  
  
Author: Jeffrey Patrick  
  
Type: B/X… but don't tell!  
  
Description: Conspiracy, life altering events and love. Three things we love and hate.   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but a deflated football and a penchant for digressing. Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and the fab folks of the WB own Buffy and all related characters. I just bend them to my will.  
  
  
The seer was used to beholding strange spectacles. It came with the territory. From demons to giant sand slugs, her clientele was unusual to say the least. Still, when the door to her small hut came crashing in, she nearly lost her breath. It had been over a thousand years since she had laid eyes on a human. The man held a young woman's unconscious form in his arms, though he was barely able to stand himself. They were blistered from the suns and badly dehydrated.  
  
"We need your help," the man said.  
  
"No," she said, looking away. "You need the help of someone who cares."  
  
"I can't understand you," the man said. "Do you speak English?"  
  
She glared at him.  
  
"Can you-a understand-o?"  
  
The seer stood to her feet and began shoving them out the door. "You are not welcome here. Go, before I eat you alive."  
  
The man grabbed her by the throat, nearly dropping the woman in his arms. "I'm not going until you help me? Do you understand? Is this getting through the language barrier?"  
  
"Just because you are too feeble to understand me does not mean I cannot understand you," the seer said, gasping for breath.  
  
"Whatever you're saying, it doesn't sound helpful. Have a seat." The man shoved her to the ground before gently laying the woman in his arms on the table. "I need water and a little magical help. I'm betting you can help me on both counts."  
  
"I would sooner die." The seer reached into her robe to find the dagger she always kept concealed. But before she could attack the intruder, she felt someone else inside her, fighting for control. "What have you done to me?" she asked the man.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked. "You look scared all of a sudden. I just need you to help my friend. No one has to get hurt. I'll do anything you ask. Just help us."  
  
"Okay," the demon said in a strangely familiar voice. "Do the Snoopy dance for me, and I'll see what I can do."  
  
Xander looked at the demon, his eyes wide with amazement. "That was English. How… how do you know about the Snoopy dance?"  
  
"Xander," the demon seer said. "It's me. It's Willow."  
  
  
  
"Yeesh. This dump is a place," the Host said.  
  
Oz stepped out of the bathroom, taking one more look around the motel room. "Yeah. They were here, but I can't find any clues as to where they may have gone. You getting anything?"  
  
"Sing something."  
  
"Okay." Oz thought for a minute. "On the good ship Lollipop, it's a sweet trip to the candy shop where bon-bons play…"  
  
"Okay, please. That's enough. Your song choices are always interesting to say the least."  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"They're close. We need to keep going. I saw a bar I know of. It's a few blocks from here."  
  
"Then let's go."  
  
"Slow down, Kemosabe. We need to be careful. These guys play hardball, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, but they have my friend's baby. You can stay if you want, but I'm going."  
  
"That's alright, kid. I saw myself with you, so I'll go. I just want to know what we do once we find the kid."  
  
"We get him away from his father and run like hell."  
  
"Good plan."  
  
  
  
  
"So it worked?" Buffy asked. "He fell for it?"  
  
"Hook, line and sinker," Faith said. "He's convinced I'll turn on you. I was surprised he didn't try to recruit me on the way back to Giles' place."  
  
"Angelus is far too crafty for that," Giles said. "He won't make a move, until he's certain of the outcome. At least Oz managed to get away."  
  
"Yeah. And Willow should be making contact with Xander and Cordelia. So far, so good."  
  
"I wonder if Angel wanted to patrol on his own so he could contact Wolfram and Hart," Faith said. "I mean, he really pushed to go alone. That can't be coincidence."  
  
"I'm certain it isn't," Giles agreed. "We must keep a close eye on him. Despite our knowledge of his treachery, he is still very dangerous."  
  
"In the worst way," Buffy added. "He's enjoying all this. He may eventually decide he's tired of waiting. We need to stay ready. And hope to God that Willow and Tara know what they're doing."  
  
  
  
  
"I have no idea what I'm doing," Willow said, lighting the candles for the spell.  
  
"What else is new?" Cordelia asked. Xander was holding a cool rag to her head. It had taken some convincing, but they both believed that the seer before them was being possessed by their friend, Willow Rosenberg.  
  
"Cut her some slack, Queen C," Xander said. "She didn't get the luxury of traveling via a portal like we did. Anya will help her get us back. Won't you, An?"  
  
"That is the plan," the ghost beside him said. "Fates be willing."  
  
"We'll make it," Xander said. "We all will."  
  
"Promise?" Cordelia asked, leaning against him.  
  
"I promise."  
  
  



	13. Rain Falls On the Just - Part 13

Title: Rain Falls On the Just (13/?)  
  
Author: Jeffrey Patrick  
  
Type: B/X… surprise, surprise!  
  
Description: Conspiracy, life altering events and love. Three things we love and hate.   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but some Russian microfilm and Rock'em Sock'em Robots. Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and the fab folks of the WB own Buffy and all related characters. I just make up stuff for them to do.  
  
  
  
Tara paced the floor. Her love, Willow Rosenberg, sat motionless in a circle of candles. The sight disturbed her, for she knew that Willow wasn't in there. She was in another dimension, possessing the body of a demonic seer, and trying to find a way home for Xander and Cordelia.  
  
There was a knock at the door. It was soft and discreet. She glanced nervously at the door, then back at Willow. Only Buffy and Faith knew where they were, but they were both supposed to be keeping their distance so as not to lead anyone to discover their whereabouts. She picked up the crossbow that Buffy had left with them, and quietly moved toward the door. She heard another sound, but she was uncertain if it was another knock or the tribal rhythm of her own panicked heart.  
  
She tried to take a peek through the hole in the door, but the glass was fogged, making it impossible to see. She backed up a step and listened. The knock came again. She hesitantly stepped forward and put her ear to the door. There was nothing to be heard. She swallowed hard, and glanced back to Willow, silently wishing she was back. Maybe the Scoobies had a secret knock she didn't know about. Maybe something had gone wrong.  
  
"B-Buffy?" she said just above a whisper.  
  
There was a noise. A loud crack and grind, followed by something wet. Her eyes went black for a second. She looked down unable to comprehend what had happened. There was something metal, sticking through the door. A sword. The place where it pierced her abdomen issued blood like a fountain, but the red was suddenly gray. She coughed and blood ran down her chin. She wanted to turn to Willow, but she was stuck. Then, as suddenly as it had come through the door, the sword was pulled back through from the other side. She managed to turn and take a step toward Willow just as the door shattered behind her. She barely felt the shard of wood that stuck in her shoulder. Then suddenly, she found herself face down on the floor.  
  
"Look what we have here," Angel said, kicking the crossbow out of reach. "The gal pals escaped the plane crash. Who knew?"  
  
Tara tried to yell. She wanted to scream at Willow to wake up. But when she opened her mouth, only blood came out.  
  
"Don't try to answer," Angel laughed. "Just lay there and gurgle while I kill your girlfriend."  
  
"That is SO not gonna happen," came a voice from behind him. He turned to see Anya. He spun into a kick, but connected with nothing.  
  
"You're a ghost?"  
  
"Thanks to you," Willow said, rising from her chair. She looked to the floor and saw Tara. "Tara!" She dropped to her knees and checked for a pulse. Nothing. "Damn it!"  
  
"You killed her," Anya said. "You freaking killed her?"  
  
"What can I say?" Angel asked. "It's what I do. Who's next?"  
  
"Discede!" Willow screamed.   
  
Before Angel knew what was happening, he disappeared.  
  
"Where did you send him?" Anya asked.  
  
"I don't know. Help me!"  
  
"I can't call an ambulance. You have to. I'll stay with Tara. No, wait. She's slipping away. Do that initial thing."  
  
"What initial thi… CPR?"  
  
"Yes. Do that quickly!"  
  
"She's losing blood too fast! I-I… I don't know what to do!"  
  
  
  
"Where the hell are we?" Cordelia asked, leaning on Xander, trying to make her world stop spinning.  
  
"From the stench of urine and gunpowder, I'm guessing Los Angeles," Xander said. "Willow said Oz was here somewhere."  
  
"Why couldn't she just pop us back to Sunnydale?"  
  
"It doesn't work that way. We had to return to the same general location we left from. At least we're alive."  
  
"Some of us are," Cordelia said softly.   
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't meant to…"  
  
"I know. Let's just get out of here. The sooner we get to Angel…"  
  
"The sooner we can kill him. Let's find Oz."  
  
  
  
  
Grady's was a seedy place full of people Oz wouldn't typically associate with. Near the bar, a vampire was perched on a stool keeping an eye on the door. Oz wondered how many vampires were on Wolfram and Hart's payroll. The Host was waiting outside near a back door. Oz planned to use it as an escape route if he was able to find the baby. He had told the Host to boost a car and wait in the alley.  
  
"What can I get you?" the bartender asked.   
  
"Bloody Mary," Oz bluffed. "Light on the Mary, if you know what I mean."  
  
The waiter poured some blood in a martini glass. Oz wandered over to the vamp and sat down next to him. "This place is dead, no pun intended," he said. "Where do you have to go to get some action in this town?"  
  
"You're not fooling anyone," the vamp snarled. "You're not one of us."  
  
"No, I'm not," Oz conceded. "But I had to get close enough to you to do this!"  
  
Oz threw his drink in the vamp's face, momentarily blinding it. Before the vampire could recover, Oz plunged a stake through its heart and made a break for the back room. He knew the others would be on his tail, but he was determined to find little Alex, and the Host was convinced that the child was in a hidden room in back. He crossed his fingers as he kicked the door open.  
  
  
  
  
"So I keep pretending I'm riding the line?" Faith asked.  
  
"Yeah. Until we know more, you're double agent gal," Buffy confirmed. "Our plan hinges on Angel not knowing that we're on to him."  
  
"It's too late for that," Anya said, suddenly appearing in Giles' living room. "He knows."  
  
"What happened?" Giles asked.  
  
"He found Tara and Willow at the abandoned motel."  
  
"Oh my God," Buffy gasped.   
  
"Willow's fine," Anya said. "But Tara… She didn't make it. Willow's still at the hospital."  
  
"I'll kill him," Giles whispered.  
  
"Willow teleported him away. She's not sure where," Anya said. "But we managed to get Xander and Cordelia back to L.A. before the attack."  
  
"Thank God," Buffy said. "They're okay?"  
  
"They're a little roughed up, but fine. I'll go to them now and help them find Oz."  
  
"Good," Buffy said. "We'll pick up Willow and gather the troops in L.A. I think it's time we take the war to THEIR back yard." 


	14. Rain Falls On the Just - Part 14

Title: Rain Falls On the Just (14/?)  
  
Author: Jeffrey Patrick  
  
Type: B/X... surprise, surprise!  
  
Description: Conspiracy, life altering events and love. Three things we love and hate.   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but some Swedish animation and a celebrity bubble gum collection. Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and the fab folks of the WB own Buffy and all related characters. I just treat them like they're mine.  
  
  
Oz didn't like the way things were turning out. He had rushed to the back of the bar after staking the vamp guard. He had assumed he would find Anya's husband John and their baby, Alex. Instead, he found John, Alex, and six vampires. In the surprise of the moment, he had managed to grab Alex and make a break for the back door where, with any luck, the Host was waiting with a getaway car. Instead, he found the door barred and locked from the inside.   
  
"There's nowhere to go, Oz," John said, walking toward him cautiously. "Just give Alex to me, and I promise we'll make your death as quick as possible."  
  
"As comforting as that is," Oz said dryly, "I think I'll have to pass."  
  
"Where are you gonna go?" John said, letting the vamps step in front of him toward Oz. They stood their ground, awaiting his signal. "Even now, Angel is killing what's left of your friends. See Wolfram and Hart checked the airport security cameras at SeaTac. They saw that Willow and Tara didn't get on that plane. It's a shame really. We went to a lot of trouble to get that bomb on board their flight."  
  
"Sorry to spoil your fun," Oz said, holding the baby close to him.  
  
"It's quite alright," John said with a wicked smile. "We provided Angel with their location in Sunnydale. They should already be dead."  
  
Numbness shot through Oz's body. "If that's true, you'll be the only one dying today."  
  
"Big talk for a man without backup."  
  
"I have backup."  
  
"The demon out back? We have our men keeping an eye on him. He'll never get in here, even if he tries."  
  
"Actually," Oz said with a grin. "I was referring to my friend with the crowbar."  
  
Before John had the opportunity to turn around, he was hit across the back with a crowbar. He hit the ground hard and looked up to see his attacker. "Xander?"  
  
"Please be a demon," Xander said, as Cordelia stepped forward with a crossbow and started dusting vampires. "Because I am SO gonna kill you."  
  
  
  
Buffy stepped into the hospital and headed straight for the morgue. Unfortunately, she was all too familiar with the place. Willow was sitting in the same waiting area that Buffy and the others had occupied after Joyce died. Buffy's heart broke at the sight of her dearest friend. She was still in shock.  
  
"Will?"  
  
Willow looked up at the Slayer. "She's gone."  
  
"I know." Buffy sat down next to her, and put her arm around her. "I'm sorry. We don't know how Angel found out."  
  
"She was... pale. So pale. She had lost a lot of..."  
  
"I know."  
  
"We have to go, don't we?"  
  
"When you're ready. We need to stop Angel before he has time to regroup. Otherwise..."  
  
"I know. He has to be stopped. He has to pay."  
  
"He will," Buffy said, squeezing her hand. "I promise. We'll make him pay."  
  
  
  
  
"I can't believe this," Faith said, packing her bag. Giles was waiting for her at Buffy's front door. "Poor Willow."  
  
"Buffy went to collect her," Giles said. "We can't wait here for Angel to make his next move."  
  
"He's Angelus," Faith said. "Our Angel would never do these things."  
  
"I know," Giles said. "But we don't have the luxury of mourning him or the others yet. Xander and the others are in terrible danger. We will meet up with them in L.A. and take the fight to Angel, er... Angelus."  
  
"Yeah. But won't the Wolfram and Hart people be expecting us?"  
  
"Likely they will. But what choice do we have? They will keep coming for us. Now that Angel knows we are on to him, it raises the stakes. It's too bad we didn't have time continue your charade. Having someone on the inside would have been helpful."  
  
"No doubt. But the jig is up. No going back now."  
  
  
  
  
"Need help?" Oz asked, handing Alex to Cordelia. The vamps were dust. All that remained was John.  
  
"No thanks," Xander said. "This one's mine."   
  
"You're supposed to be out of the picture," John said, standing up. "Lost in some demon dimension."  
  
"Yeah, well, I didn't really fit in there. Besides, there are people here I need to kill. Now, come on. Show me your demon face."  
  
"I'm not a demon."  
  
Xander nailed him with the crowbar in the side of the head. John went down, but quickly recovered. "Yeah, that's why you're still awake. All humans could take that kind of punishment."  
  
"Why is it so important to know I'm a demon?" John asked. His eyes had suddenly taken on a greenish glow.  
  
Wearing an emotionless face, Xander drove the crowbar through John's heart. The demon dropped to the ground. "Because I don't kill humans," Xander said, kicking the body. "Glad you didn't count." 


	15. Rain Falls On the Just - Part 15

Title: Rain Falls On The Just (15/?)  
  
Author: Jeffrey Patrick  
  
Type: Take a wild guess...  
  
Description: Buffy and Xander are separated by a conspiracy, losing many friends in the process.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but 3 pesos and some aluminum siding. Buffy and all related characters are the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and the WB (so far, anyway.) It's their genius. I just twist it around a bit and call it my own.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
"Gonna need some help here," Xander said, choking.  
  
"What is it?" Cordelia asked, rushing to his side.  
  
"Poopy diaper," Xander said. Alex just looked up at him and smiled. "And it's not your typical amateur poopy diaper either. This guy's a pro."  
  
Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Here. I'll take him. What a wimp."  
  
Xander watched Cordelia as she walked into the other room, then looked over at Oz.   
  
"I don't blame you," Oz said. "I'm not much for the stinky ones myself."  
  
"That actually wasn't what I was going to say," Xander said. "I was going to say..."  
  
"That our little Cordelia still has feelings for him," the Host finished.  
  
Xander's mouth dropped open.  
  
"What? She was singing 'The Greatest Love of All' while you were in the shower. It was quite obvious. But I think I should warn you, it's likely because she's lost so much. She's needing someone to cling to."  
  
"I know," Xander said. "She kissed me."  
  
Oz raised his eyebrows.  
  
"I told her I love Buffy," Xander said.  
  
"Which is nothing new," Oz said. "But you don't think it got through?"  
  
"I can promise you it didn't," the Host said. "The question is... What are you going to do?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy got Giles' glance in the rearview mirror. She was in the back seat of Giles' car with Willow. Her best friend was sound asleep. She had finally let the silence of the car claim her. Giles smiled at them. They were the closest thing he had to children. He was worried, yet trying to be strong. Buffy returned his smile and glanced at Faith. She was deep in thought.  
  
"You okay?" she whispered.  
  
"Yeah, B. Just wondering..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Wondering what happened to Angel's soul?"  
  
"I-I don't know. I'd like to think the PTB gave him some peace. He had earned it."  
  
"It still doesn't seem fair."  
  
"I know. It isn't fair."  
  
"I agree, of course," Giles said. "But I believe we must be focused on the battle ahead if we hope to survive it."  
  
"I know," Faith said. "We'll do what has to be done. I just wish the real Angel was here with us."  
  
"Me too," Buffy said. "Me too."  
  
  
  
  
  
"That bitch!" Angel screamed. "I'm this close to killing the Slayer, and Willow voodoos me to the Santa Monica pier."  
  
"Relax," Lindsay said from behind his desk. "You're back and they're heading this way. It'll all be over soon. The only real loss is the boy."  
  
"I'll get the baby back," Angel said. "And I'll kill anyone who gets in the way."  
  
"Except?"  
  
"Except Harris."  
  
"Good."  
  
"I still don't see why we can't..."  
  
"It's not for you to question, Angel. Just find the baby. Let me worry about the Slayer."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You want me to what?" Xander asked.  
  
"Sing me something," the Host repeated. "Let's see what YOU'VE got cooking."  
  
"That's okay," Xander said. "My singing voice has been known to put people in comas."  
  
"Welcome to exaggeration station," the Host said. "C'mon kid! Just a little something."  
  
"You could do something from 'Phantom of the Opera,' Oz suggested.  
  
"Oz!"  
  
"Sorry. Not helping."  
  
"Not helping with what?" Cordelia asked, walking back in with the baby on her shoulder.  
  
"Nothing," Xander squirmed. "Nothing at all."  
  
"So how did you guys find me?" Oz asked. "I mean, once you were back in the right dimension."  
  
"Cordy got a vision," Xander said.   
  
"Alex?" The voice from behind them was a familiar one.  
  
"Anya," Xander said, relieved. "We found him. He's fine."  
  
Anya moved to her baby's side. She reached out to touch his face, but passed right through him. A look of horror came over her face. "No."  
  
"An, it's okay," Xander said. "We'll figure something out. Willow and Tara can..."  
  
"Tara is dead," Anya said. "I've looked for her in the ether, but she is gone."  
  
"No," Xander whispered. "Not... not Tara. Will. Is she...?"  
  
"She needs you," Anya said sadly. "She's... hurting... so badly."  
  
"We all are," Cordelia said, smiling at her. "But we're not alone."  
  
Anya smiled back weakly. "I know. I must go now."  
  
"Go?" Xander asked. "Why?"  
  
"Because Buffy and the others are on their way. I must tell them where you are."  
  
"Be careful," Cordelia said.  
  
"It won't matter," Anya said sadly, tears running down her face as she looked at her baby. "I'm already dead." 


	16. Rain Falls On the Just - Part 16

Title: Rain Falls On The Just (16/?)  
  
Author: Jeffrey Patrick  
  
Type: B/X  
  
Description: The amazing adventure of Paul on the floor. Just kidding.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but a box of Wheatabix and a half a slice of pizza. Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and the WB own Buffy and all related characters. It's their playground. I just ride the merry-go-round.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
  
"Who is it?" Xander asked cautiously, as Oz stepped behind him with a baseball bat. There had been a knock at the door that made them all nervous.   
  
"It's Buffy," came the welcome reply. Xander had never moved so quickly in his life. Almost faster than Oz could see, he unbolted the door and threw his arms around the woman he loved. Oz glanced over his shoulder just in time to see Cordy turn and take the baby to the other room.  
  
"Oh God," Buffy said between frantic kisses. "I thought I had lost you."  
  
"How do you think I felt knowing what Angel was up to and not being able to get back to you? I was scared to death."  
  
"Me too. Willow's on her way up. There's something I need to tell you."  
  
"I know about Tara. Anya told me when she popped in. How is she?"  
  
"Not good. We've all been trying to talk to her. Even Anya. Though she's been pretty distraught herself."  
  
"We found her baby, by the way."  
  
"That's what she said. I think she's..."  
  
"Freaked. Wouldn't you be?"  
  
Buffy just nodded and kissed him again.  
  
"Excuse me," Giles said from behind them. "I think it would be better if Willow and I didn't stand in the hall."  
  
"Sorry," Buffy said, moving out of the way.  
  
Xander threw his arms around Willow and held her close. "God, Will. I-I'm so sorry."  
  
Willow had been trying to hold it together, but hearing the pain in her friend's voice unleashed her own tears. Buffy quietly closed the door and cast a suspicious glance at the Host.  
  
"Relax, sweet cheeks," the Host said. "I'm one of the white hats."  
  
Buffy looked to Oz, who nodded. "Okay then," she said. "Faith is hiding the car. As soon as she gets up here, I'll explain the plan."  
  
  
  
  
"The plan is simple," Lindsay explained. "They won't bring the baby to the battle. They'll leave it hidden with protection. It'll be your job to find him."  
  
"And if I can't?" Angel asked, sitting on top of Lindsay's desk.  
  
"We'll kill you," Lindsay said, "after we take out the Slayer, of course. All of our clients are through putting up with her. We removed you from the equation. Now it's her turn."  
  
"If you would have left me a vampire, I could've turned her."  
  
"Not advisable. Vampires are a disloyal lot. I learned that the hard way with Darla. You're much easier to control this way."  
  
Angel grabbed Lindsay by the throat. "Don't push me, boy. I may be human, but I'm no less dangerous."  
  
Lindsay smiled slyly. "Of course not. Now go. See if you can find them."  
  
  
  
Buffy watched Xander pace. He was nervous about something, and it wasn't just the upcoming battle. His eyes kept darting back and forth between the one called the Host and Cordelia. Buffy walked over to him and grabbed his arm. "You know you're making me even more nervous."  
  
"Sorry, I just... have pre-battle jitters, I guess." Xander pulled her close to him and kissed her gently. "Darn, I missed you."  
  
"Darn?"  
  
"There's a baby in the house."  
  
"Ah. So what's the what here, Xan? It's not just the battle that has you so wound."  
  
Xander looked at Cordelia who smiled at him kindly before breaking eye contact and leaving the room. "It's..."  
  
"Cordelia," Buffy said flatly. "That part I got. What's wrong? Did... did something happen between you two?"  
  
"No. And yes."  
  
"I honestly don't think you can answer THIS question both ways," Buffy turned her head. "Tell me."  
  
"When we were stranded..."  
  
"On second thought, don't. I don't need this before I face Angel." She turned to walk away, but Xander grabbed her hand.  
  
"Too bad, because I have to tell you."  
  
Buffy noticed that the room was beginning to clear out. Though they were speaking quietly, their body language conveyed the fact that they needed to speak privately.  
  
"Did you sleep with her?" Buffy asked bluntly.  
  
"No. No I did not. I would never..."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"I... She kissed me."  
  
"She kissed you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did you?"  
  
"Did I what?"  
  
"Kiss her back?"  
  
"No. I kissed her lips," he said, trying to make light of it, "which isn't funny at all."  
  
"But I thought that... I mean, you don't just... Do you have feelings for her?"  
  
"She's my friend."  
  
"So's Willow, but you don't kiss her like that."  
  
"Well, she IS a lesbian, so technically..."  
  
"Stop it. Don't joke about this."  
  
"I... It meant nothing. I was panicked. So was she. It happened. It was quick. I pushed her away and told her that I love you."  
  
"And that makes it all better?"  
  
"It should. Angel kissed you. Did I even ask you about it?"  
  
"You left."  
  
"To give you space. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you. Buffy, I love you. I can't even begin to explain to you why it happened. I don't know myself. But it was over before it started."  
  
She stared into his eyes. She was searching for the truth. "How can I be sure?"  
  
"Do you want to be sure?"  
  
"Of course," she said, tears welling in her eyes. "But how can I be?"  
  
"Well, I was hoping to avoid this, but... Host, find me some music! I feel a song coming on."  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	17. Rain Falls On the Just - Part 17

Title: Rain Falls On The Just (17/?)  
  
Author: Jeffrey Patrick  
  
Type: B/X... Duh!  
  
Description: If you don't know by now, I'm not telling!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but a pair of alligator golf shoes and an Easy-Bake Oven. Buffy and all related characters are own by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and the WB. They get the fame. I settle for the feedback.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
The Host finished explaining his unique gifts to the Slayer just as Xander came into the room with a small CD player.  
  
"Got those little speakers, Oz?" Xander asked.  
  
"Right here," Oz said, helping him set up.  
  
Buffy stood to her feet and approached her boyfriend. "Are you really gonna do this?"  
  
"If that's what it takes," Xander said with a smile. "I want you to be sure... to believe me."  
  
"What are you gonna sing?"  
  
"I doubt you've ever heard it," Xander said. "My musical taste is as varied as my collection of boxers."  
  
"Well, I look forward to the performance," the Host said. "My money's on the kid for telling the truth. He doesn't strike me as the game playing type." The Host took Buffy by the arm and led her to the sofa. "Let's have a seat over here where we can enjoy the show."  
  
Xander glanced nervously at the door leading to the bedroom, where Cordelia stood with Alex while Anya whispered softly to him. He didn't want to hurt Cordy, but he wasn't going to lose Buffy over one panicked kiss.   
  
"Track 5, Oz," he said.  
  
The music started. Everyone passed looks around the room. Clearly, none of them was familiar with his song selection. The bass line drove the song. Buffy leaned forward, curious as Xander sang.  
  
"We were fumbling for words on that strange, desperate night.  
My brain turned to sand when your hair caught the light.  
I laughed so hard. A little too much.  
Then we dropped off the edge with only a touch.  
  
Now I am out in the cold  
without you  
Now I am out in the cold  
without you, without you.  
  
Buffy smiled. His voice was pleasant, even over the vocals from the CD. He clearly knew the song well. She glanced at the Host to find some clue as to what he was thinking, but he was caught up in the performance. Everyone, including the normally stone-faced Oz, wore a look of surprise as Xander continued.  
  
"I was under some spell, and I'm hung over now.  
On those treacherous curves where I lost you somehow.  
Was it a dream? Was I such a fool?  
I was your saint, so bitter so cruel.  
  
Now I am out in the cold  
without you  
Now I am out in the cold  
and I'm looking for some grace to pull me through."  
  
The music continued with a guitar solo, but Buffy didn't notice. She turned to the Host and asked, "Well?"  
  
The Host smiled at her. "Do I really need to tell you what you already know in you heart?"  
  
She returned his smile. "No. I know he loves me. I always have."  
  
"Then go get him."  
  
Before Xander could get out another note, Buffy's lips were pressed roughly to Xander's. A small cheer went up from Oz, Giles, Faith and the Host, while Cordelia, Willow and Anya remained consumed by their losses. Even in the happiness of the moment, Xander wondered how many more of his friends would be lost in the coming days.  
  
  
  
  
"Is that them?" the vampire asked.  
  
"It is," Angel said, looking down from a rooftop at the light in a window across the street.  
  
"Then I'll get the others," the vamp said.  
  
"Not yet," Angel said. "Our orders are to wait until they make a move on Wolfram and Hart. They'll leave the baby behind. Only then do we go in. If Lindsay wants the others, he can have them. I want that baby. It must be something special to have Lindsay risking everything like this. The child could prove to be a good bargaining chip."  
  
"But... but Lindsay said to bring HIM the baby."  
  
"And I will," Angel said. "For a price, that is."  
  
  
  
  
"You let him go after the baby?" the voice from the mirror asked.  
  
"It'll be fine," Lindsay said. "He'll try to keep the child for himself, of course. Even the white hat Angel was a swindler and a cheat. But he'll have no way of knowing what he has."  
  
"I do not agree with your logic," the voice said. "If Angelus discovers the boy's true nature..."  
  
"He won't. I'll see to it personally."  
  
"See that you do. For your life hangs in the balance as well."  
  
  
  
  
"I wish there was some place where we could be alone," Buffy said. "It's been days since we..."  
  
"Don't remind me," Xander whined.  
  
"As soon as we get back," Buffy promised. "You and me... a jacuzzi suite at a hotel with room service..."  
  
"Okay, stop," Xander begged. "You're killing me here."  
  
"With my Slayer stamina, I can go for hours," she whispered in his ear.  
  
"Oh God," he mumbled. "Uh, look... Changing subjects now. Cordelia."  
  
"You really want to change the subject to Cordelia?"  
  
"Well, now that you know where my heart is, I think I should talk to her before we get hip deep in planning."  
  
Buffy smiled at him. "You're quite the human being."  
  
"Oh, I know. I'm a peach."  
  
"Go on," she said, playfully shoving him toward the other room. She watched as he passed the Host, who made his way toward her.  
  
"Glad to see you two love birds reunited."  
  
"And it feels so good," Buffy joked.  
  
"Cute. There's just one thing that bothers me about you two."  
  
Buffy looked suddenly uncomfortable. "Wh-what's that?"  
  
"Xander serenaded us with that interesting little number of his, so now you know exactly how much he loves you. That boy is devoted. Gonesville."  
  
"And the problem is?"  
  
"I don't think he's as sure of YOUR devotion. That was the other thing I got from the song. Even though my buddy Angel has moved on to the next level, Xander seems to think he still owns a major continent on the world map of your heart. What's more is that he figures himself as Rhode Island in the scheme of things."  
  
"That's ridiculous."  
  
"Is it? From what I gathered, you spent the better part of your time in beautiful Sunnydale ignoring the fact that our little prince existed. You don't forget that stuff overnight. He wants to believe it's all good, but he's been burned too many times."  
  
"And just what do you suggest I do about this?"  
  
"My dear girl," the Host said with a smile. "I never thought you'd ask." 


	18. Rain Falls On the Just - Part 18

Title: Rain Falls On The Just (18/?)  
  
Author: Jeffrey Patrick  
  
Type: B/X... You heard me!  
  
Description: If you don't know by now, I'm not telling!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but an i-zone and some compromising pictures of Walter Cronkite. Buffy and all related characters are own by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and the WB. They get the perks. I settle for chocolate.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
  
"No way," Buffy said, turning to walk away.  
  
"So what are you saying?" the Host asked. "Your honey isn't worth the embarrassment?"  
  
"That's not it," Buffy said. "I just... I have too much on my plate right now. Angel and the others are killing my friends left and right. I sing. I'll sing a damn show tune of your choosing. But not now."  
  
"Because you're afraid of what I'll see," the Host said calmly. "I don't need music to read your vibe, sweety. Your lit up like a Christmas tree. That rage you've got churning isn't gonna stop the black hats this go round. Even Faith knows that."  
  
"What do you want from me?" Buffy spit out as quietly as possible.  
  
"I want you to realize that you aren't promised a tomorrow in which to straighten out your life or your feelings."  
  
Buffy's face suddenly softened. "I-Is something going to happen to Xander? Is that why you're pushing me?"  
  
The Host broke eye contact. "I can't tell you what will happen. I CAN say that there is a great chance that everybody won't make it. That's a fact you can't escape, doll, no matter how hard you fight."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You okay?" Xander asked, sitting on the bed next to Cordelia.  
  
"No," she answered quietly.  
  
"Dumb question."  
  
"Surprise, surprise."  
  
"What do you want, Cordy?" Xander asked frankly. "Because I know it isn't me."  
  
"You do, huh?" She smiled at him weakly. "What makes you say that?"  
  
"Because, used to, when you kissed me... I felt passion and longing. Right now, even in the quiet moments we had in that demon dimension... All I'm getting from you is desperation. You know I could never make you happy. I'm just an easy target."  
  
"Not THAT easy," Cordelia reminded. "I did everything but throw myself at you."  
  
"No you didn't. We're cool, Cor. Buffy understands. It's all good. And you... You're gonna be okay. You know this."  
  
"No. No, I don't."  
  
"You will be," he said, slipping an arm around her. "I promise. I'll even get you a job."  
  
"Great," she said, rolling her eyes. "As what?"  
  
"My secretary, of course. There could be fringe benefits. Nudge, nudge. Wink, wink."  
  
She smiled at him. "You're a pig."  
  
"Oink, oink, baby."  
  
"Ugh."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later that night -  
  
  
"The plan is quite simple," Giles explained. "We get to this Lindsay person that Cordelia told us about and force him to tell us how to stop all this."  
  
"Lindsay won't give up. We'll have to kill him," Cordelia said flatly.  
  
"Let's not be too..."  
  
"No," Buffy said. "She's right, Giles. These people have killed our friends. They won't stop."  
  
"Slayers do not kill people," Giles said. "It is against their code."  
  
"Then I'm rewriting the code," Buffy said sternly. "This is war. There are different rules for war. I won't leave mercy at the gate, but if comes to killing someone to end this..."  
  
"We'll have to live with some blood on our hands," Cordelia said.  
  
"Should we try to nab him at his apartment?" Xander asked. "Stealthy and quick?"  
  
"He won't be at home," Faith said. "I met this guy. He's slick. He and Angel will rally their troops. They'll be holed up in the office." She frowned. "Good security there, too."  
  
"We could use a distraction," Xander said. "Oz, I don't suppose you've learned to wolf out on cue?"  
  
"Sorry," Oz said, shaking his head.  
  
"Wait," Willow said. "I could make him wolf out."  
  
"How?" Oz asked.  
  
"Tara and I... We were working on a spell to create a ball of sunlight. It never worked, but we created moonlight once. If Giles helps, maybe we can tweak the spell a little. If we synthesize the right lunar cycle..."  
  
"Fuzzy wuzzy's in the game," Xander finished.  
  
"Good," Buffy said. "Oz will take the ground floor. The rest of us enter from the roof."  
  
"I'm not sure the Batarangs'll reach that high, Robin," Xander said with a grin.  
  
"We'll use pulleys. Slide over from an adjacent building," Buffy said. "And in no way am I anything but the Batman in this relationship."  
  
Xander smiled.  
  
"I can search the building the fastest," Anya said. "I'll find this Lindsay and then lead you to him."  
  
"B and I will split from the rest of the gang and go for Lindsay," Faith said. "Chances are he's keeping Angel close to him."  
  
"Especially since he knows we're coming," Buffy said.  
  
"I'm sorry," Willow said. "I should have teleported him into the middle of a mountain."  
  
"No big," Buffy said. "While Faith and I are on Lindsay and Angel..."  
  
"The rest of us take down the cannon fodder," Xander said. "And possible the cannon mudder."  
  
"Xander, this is no time for jokes," Giles said. "The truth of the matter is that some of us may not live through this next battle."  
  
"Could we hear the lie of the matter?" Oz asked. Everyone looked at him. "Just want to keep my options open."  
  
"I'm gonna go over everyone's part of the plan," Buffy said. "Listen carefully. We strike tonight."  
  
  
  
  
  
An hour later -  
  
"Are you certain I shouldn't stay with the bambino?" the Host asked. "I don't see what good I'll be when the fisticuffs start. Momma raised me to be a lover, not a fighter."  
  
"We know they had vampire detectors," Buffy said. "They may have demon detectors. You can be a distraction. Besides, Cordelia is the best choice to stay with Alex. Anya trusts her."  
  
"Fine. I'm only saying..."  
  
"Go," Buffy said.  
  
The Host followed the others out to the van, leaving only Xander and Buffy with Cordelia and the baby.   
  
"You sure you'll be okay?" Xander asked.  
  
"We can leave someone with you," Buffy offered. "The Host was itching to stay."  
  
"We'll be fine," Cordelia said. "Just..."  
  
"I will," Xander said, understanding what she was thinking. "He'll pay."  
  
"Good."  
  
Xander had a thought flash through his mind. A grim look crawled across his face.  
  
"What is it?" Buffy asked.   
  
"Nothing. Let's go."  
  
  
  
  
"Angel called," the vampire said. "The Slayer is on her way."  
  
"Slayers," Lindsay corrected. "There are two."  
  
"Two Slayers?" The vampire looked even more pale than usual.  
  
"Relax," Lindsay said. "We can't lose this. I've seen the prophecy."  
  
  
  
Oz parked the van in a darkened alley. The Scooby gang climbed out and loaded up with weapons.  
  
"We go to the top floor," Buffy said. "This building is about three stories higher than their office, but it's a long slide. Be careful when you land."  
  
"Careful is my middle name," Willow mumbled.  
  
"You don't have a middle name," Oz reminded.  
  
"I do now."  
  
"Um, pardon me for asking," Giles said, "but why is Xander not with us?"  
  
"Yeah," Faith said, looking around. "I thought he climbed in the back with you, B."  
  
"He did. He climbed out the back before we left," Buffy said, obviously hiding something. "He had something to take care of."  
  
"Something more important than this?" Giles asked.  
  
Buffy cast a glance at the Host. She was hoping for a nod. Something to calm her fears. But she got nothing from him. Instead, he looked away and her heart sank.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cordelia sat in the recliner and rocked young Alex to sleep. For a second, she thought she heard something. She stopped rocking and listened. Nothing. She continued rocking.  
  
"Don't be a baby," she said out loud. "You're Cordelia Chase for God's sake."  
  
Then she heard it again. It came from the hallway. She took the baby to the bedroom and laid him on the mattress surrounding him with pillows. She then picked up the crossbow that Buffy had left with her.  
  
"Who's there?" she cried out.  
  
The words had barely escaped her lips when a vampire came crashing through the window. Cordelia whirled and fired. The vamp exploded in a cloud of dust. Then a hand came from behind and grabbed the crossbow. She spun to find Angel grinning at her. Before she could release the yelp that was building in her throat, he grabbed her. His fingers were tight about her throat.  
  
"Looky, looky," Angel said with a wicked grin. "The unsinkable Cordelia Chase. You're a hard woman to get rid of. Decided it was time to take care of you personally."  
  
Cordelia smiled. Before it registered with Angel that she was looking at something behind him, a baseball bat found the small of his back with enough force to bring him to his knees. He looked up into eyes filled with hatred.  
  
"Funny," Xander said. "I was just gonna say the exact same thing." 


	19. Rain Falls On the Just - Part 19

Title: Rain Falls On The Just (19/20)  
  
Author: Jeffrey Patrick  
  
Type: B/X  
  
Description: We're on part 19 for crying out loud! If you don't know what's happening, you better start reading. Come back when you're done. That's it. Go on.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but a German import of "How Much Is That Doggy In The Window," and a roll of certs. Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and (for now) the WB own Buffy and all related characters.  
  
  
  
"Get the baby," Xander said, as he brought the baseball down hard between Angel's shoulders. " Get in the bathroom and lock the door. There are more vamps outside."  
  
"I'm not leaving you," she said, and Xander knew it wasn't the time to argue with her.  
  
"How touching," Angel said through gritted teeth. He struggled to get to his feet, but Xander kicked him hard in the ribs and he went down again.  
  
"Shut up," Xander said. "You're not so tough now that you're human. I suggest you give us some information that will help get us out of here."  
  
"Only one problem with that plan," Angel said, catching his breath.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Angel shot to his feet and glared at Xander with demonic, yellow eyes. "I'm not human anymore."  
  
  
  
  
Buffy paced on the rooftop. Giles had fired a line to the roof of Wolfram and Hart's building and was busy rigging the pulley that would carry them all across.  
  
"He went back, didn't he?" Anya asked, appearing behind her. "He thought Cordelia was in danger."  
  
Buffy nodded. "I couldn't stop him. Not after I questioned his feelings for Cordy. He had to know I thought he could handle himself."  
  
"He could die," Anya said sharply.  
  
"If he does," the Host said, stepping into their conversation. "it'll be because he's protecting your baby. The child is gonna play a huge part in the little play we call 'Things To Come.' Wolfram and Hart know this. They sent Angel after the boy."  
  
"No," Buffy said. "Why didn't you tell me? Xander can hold his own against an ordinary vamp or two, but..."  
  
"Angel will kill him," Anya said. "Human or not."  
  
"Now hold on," the Host said. "Let's not go getting our knickers into a twist. Xander has his destiny. You ladies have your own. We have a job to do. I suggest we do it."  
  
"He's right," Buffy said, fighting back the nausea she felt rising to her throat. "Xander would want us to end this. He'll save your baby."  
  
"I know he will," Anya said, wiping away her tears with a transparent hand. "That's not what I'm worried about."  
  
"I know," Buffy said. "But a lot of lives are at stake if we can't stop these creeps. Everybody has a part to play. I just wish Xander's didn't have him facing Angel."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's wrong boy?" Angel asked with a smile. "You look like you've seen a ghost."  
  
Before Xander could even react, Angel hit him in the face. The blow sent him flying over the back of the sofa. Cordelia screamed and made a run for the baby. Angel pulled a knife from his jacket and threw it her way. The blade lodged itself in her shoulder, causing her to drop to her knees in pain.  
  
"Stay where you are," Angel said with a wink. "You're next."  
  
"How?" Xander asked, picking himself up and gripping the baseball bat tightly. "You were human."  
  
"Exactly. Past tense. See, after Glinda the good witch teleported me away, I realized the big battle was coming sooner than expected. It made sense that Wolfram and Hart would want me out of the picture once the Slayer was dead. Heck, I'd get rid of the loose ends too. But I decided I needed an edge. So, I found a nest on the south side. I convinced them of who I was, and they turned me. Seems I still have quite the rep in the vamp community. Lindsay never figured it out because they pulled my soul before they made me human. The vampire detectors in his building had been told I was okay, so they didn't alert anyone to THIS vamp being on property."  
  
"Pretty slick," Xander said. "You ready to die now?"  
  
"You couldn't take me before. You can't take me now."  
  
"Bring it, then. We'll find out."  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy landed quietly on the rooftop. Faith was next, followed by the Host. Anya just appeared next to them. Willow came next with Giles bringing up the rear.  
  
"Is the spell ready, Will?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah. Giles and I are good to go." She checked her watch. "Give us a minute to set up. Oz will be in position in 5. We'll be ready."  
  
"Good," Buffy said. "A little luck, and we might survive this thing."  
  
  
  
  
Cordelia had finally managed to dislodge the blade from her shoulder, when Xander fell at her feet. His head was bleeding but it was impossible to tell where the wound was. To Xander's credit, Angel looked like a walking bruise. Unfortunately, vampires heal fast.  
  
"Not bad," Angel said, licking Xander's blood from his fist. "I'm actually enjoying this."  
  
"Leave him alone!" Cordelia shouted.  
  
"That's no fun," Angel said with a smile. "The best part is that look on your face as I kill him."  
  
"Don't," she begged. "Don't kill him."  
  
"Okay, but only for you," he said matter-of-factly. "Xander, you're out of the number one position on my kill list." He grabbed Cordelia roughly by the hair and pulled her to him. "But I just gotta see that look."  
  
Xander willed his body to move, but it refused. His ribs were cracked. He tasted iron in his mouth and knew it was blood. His vision was blurred. The only thing he could do was scream. "No!"  
  
There was a loud crack just before Cordelia's body slumped to the floor in front of him. Her eyes were open, staring at him blankly.  
  
"That's a real shame," Angel chuckled. "I really liked her."  
  
  
  
  
Oz crashed the van through the front of Wolfram and Hart's building just as Willow and Giles were starting their spell on the roof. He jumped out of the van, preparing himself for an onslaught. Security was on him in an instant. He managed to fend them off for a moment, but they soon had him down, They kicked and punched until he thought he would black out. Then suddenly, he smiled. He could feel the change coming.  
  
The guards jumped away from him when they saw what was happening, but there was nowhere to run. The werewolf was on them faster than they could react.  
  
  
  
  
"It's done," Willow said.  
  
"Let's move," Buffy said. "Faith and I'll take point."  
  
  
  
  
"I'll...*cough*... kill you," Xander slurred. "Like... promised I would."  
  
"You're funny," Angel said. "I hate that." He kicked Xander hard enough for another rib to crack.  
  
"Any second now you're in trouble," Xander wheezed.  
  
Angel picked him up by the throat and held him over his head. "Bored now. Time to die."  
  
There was a sound. It was wet and horrid. Angel's smile disappeared just before he erupted in a cloud of dust. Xander hit the ground with a thud, dropping a pencil from his right hand. "Couldn't have said it better myself."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"He's alive," the Host whispered to Buffy.  
  
"Xander?" she asked.  
  
"Took Angelus down, too."  
  
"And he's okay?"  
  
"He's alive, I said. He's still got to get the baby out of there, before the other vamps figure out Angel lost and storm the joint."  
  
"He'll make it," Buffy smiled. "Seems like he always does."  
  
"Maybe. But there's sort of a haze around what happens next. There's really no predicting it."  
  
"You mentioned Xander and the baby, but not..."  
  
"She's dead, hon," the Host said glumly. "It's a shame too. Cordelia was something."  
  
"Yeah," Buffy said, thinking back to her high school days. "She was."  
  
"I think it best not to tell the others," the Host said. "No sense depressing everyone now that we're inside. You ready for me to split and try to lead the guards away?"  
  
"Yeah. Make some noise," Buffy said, removing her sword from its sheath. "Let's get this party started." 


	20. Rain Falls On the Just - Part 20

Title: Rain Falls On The Just (20/20)  
  
Author: Jeffrey Patrick  
  
Type: B/X  
  
Description: This is it... the end of the madness. Thanks to everyone for the feedback. I hope you all enjoyed it. I have another project on the table, but I do have a sequel in mind for this one. You'll be the first to know when I start it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but a half-eaten bag of Doritos and a bad case of scurvy. Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and (for now) the WB own Buffy and all related characters.  
  
  
  
Buffy and the Scooby gang were in over their heads. The Wolfram and Hart building was crawling with vampires and demons of every sort. Downstairs, Oz was ripping his way through the bottom floor. He was every bit the distraction they hoped he would be. Unfortunately, it still didn't seem to be enough. The Host was on the run. He had taken the stairs down a few floors, where he led a large group of guards on a wild goose chase. He had no way of knowing he wasn't diverting the main assault.  
  
"Willow!" Buffy shouted, alerting her friend to an approaching demon.  
  
"Accendo!" Willow shouted. The demon burst into flames. "Thanks," she said with a wink to Buffy.  
  
"Let's not start getting all full of ourselves," Faith warned. "Check it out."  
  
The hallway they were proceeding down was filling with vampires from the other end.  
  
"We don't have time for this," Buffy said. "Giles?"  
  
"Leave them to Willow and I," he said, hefting his rather large battle axe. "You and Faith go on."  
  
"But..."  
  
"You heard me," he said sternly. "Just this once, do as you are asked." His command was followed by a gentle smile. She smiled back.  
  
"Meet us downstairs," Buffy said firmly.  
  
"We shall," Giles said. "I promise."  
  
Buffy turned to Faith. "Let's do this."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Here we go," Xander whispered to Alex as he carefully traversed the old door he had placed between two rooftops. "We just do this two or three more times and we're home free."  
  
"Over there!" a vampire shouted, and Xander knew he had been spotted.  
  
"Great," he said sarcastically. "If you got any tricks up your sleeve, now's the time to use'em, kid."  
  
  
  
  
"Lindsay is this way," Anya said, leading Faith and Buffy down a dark corridor. I'll zip ahead and see what kind of protection he has." As quick as a thought, their ghostly friend was gone.  
  
"That's gonna take some getting used to," Faith said. "You alright?"  
  
"I'm five by five," Buffy said with a smile.  
  
"Cute," Faith said, scanning the hall. "Now once more, with feeling."  
  
"I'm just worried about..."  
  
"Xander," Faith finished. "Does the word 'duh' ring any bells?"  
  
"I love him."  
  
"Again with the 'duh.' You're all ga-ga over each other. I'm happy for you guys."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Faith looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, B. If anybody deserves to be happy, it's..."  
  
Faith's words were cut short when a hollow point bullet tore through her forehead and straight through the back of her skull. Buffy was sprayed by a fine red mist that had once been her friend's brain.  
She was frozen in shock as the Slayer's body slumped to the floor. Slayer instinct gripped Buffy, and she was suddenly moving with no conscious thought of where she was going.  
  
"Anya?" Her voice was raw and had no power behind it. "Anya?"  
  
She rounded the corner to find her ghostly friend bound and gagged by some form of arcane energy. Anya could not speak, but her eyes pleaded with Buffy to run.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ft. Crandall."  
  
"I need you to get a message to Agent Riley Finn."  
  
"There is no agent Finn at this installation."  
  
"Passcode Echo Bravo Tango Zulu Foxtrot Delta was given to me in case of an emergency. Now get him this message."  
  
"Proceed."  
  
"Living package. Drop code 3-7-alpha-4-gamma. Handle with caution. Will contact with instructions within 24 hours. Package not to be released without authorization from one of the Scoobies."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"He'll know. Just get him the message."  
  
Xander hung up the phone and steadied himself. He glanced down at the baby and smiled. "I'll bet I look pretty scary right now, what with the blood and all. But I promise, Alex, that the cavalry's coming. You'll be safe here. I've got to get to Buffy." Xander slid the bookshelf back in place. The store was abandoned, but he had remembered it as a hidden drop location from his psuedo military memories. With any luck, he could come back for Alex himself before Riley had to get involved.  
  
He took a step toward the door and the pain from his ribs and head drove him to his knees. "C'mon, Harris," he whispered to himself. "Buffy needs you. Get up and get in gear. There's a war on."  
  
  
  
  
  
Willow focused on the vampire behind Giles. "Decollo!" The vampire's head slid off his shoulders and hit the ground just before the entire corpse exploded into dust.  
  
"Thank you," Giles said, holding his side.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Bruised, not broken. Come. Let's..."  
  
Giles stopped at the site of a G'nareth demon ambling down the hall toward them. It was nearly ten feet long from horns to tail.  
  
"Um, Giles?"  
  
"Run, Willow. Just run!"  
  
  
  
  
"Agent Finn."  
  
"Agent Finn, this is Staff Sgt. Lewis at Ft. Crandall. We received a brief message for you containing priority authorization to break radio silence."  
  
"What kind of message?"  
  
Riley listened intently as the message was read to him, writing it down on a small notepad. "Did you get a trace on that call?"   
  
"Yes, sir. That's standard procedure when that kind of clearance is given. It came from a cell phone registered to one Alexander Lavelle Harris. Ring any bells?"  
  
"I'll handle it. Good work, Lewis."  
  
Riley hung up the phone.   
  
"What's up?" Graham asked.  
  
"Get me a chopper," Riley said. "I'm going to L.A." He handed the notepad to his old friend. "And check out this drop code. The army was using some of them when they were secretly supplying the Initiative. Something's up, and I need to get there yesterday."  
  
  
  
  
Electricity shot through Buffy's body, causing her to jerk involuntarily.  
  
"Again," Lindsay said with a smile.  
  
Buffy cursed in her pain, but she didn't scream. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.  
  
"Just so you know," Lindsay said, checking his security monitor, "your Watcher and witch friend are cornered in a conference room by a G'nareth demon. Ever seen one?"  
  
Buffy just glared at him.  
  
"They're particularly nasty," Lindsay continued. "They live on a diet of human flesh. This particular beast hasn't been fed in two weeks. Should prove interesting, don't you think?"  
  
"Go to hell, you son of a..."  
  
The guards behind her zapped her with electricity again.  
  
"Now, now, Buffy. Do you mind if I call you Buffy? Harsh language is unbecoming."  
  
"Bite me."  
  
"I'll do worse than that."  
  
  
  
  
  
Giles dropped to the floor, barely managing to avoid the tail of the G'nareth demon. "Go, Willow!"  
  
"I'm not leaving you," she screamed from the other side of the room. "I've got it! Propinquo!"  
  
Oz appeared in the center of the room. Immediately, the scent of the demon drove him wild. He tackled the thing just as it took another swipe at Giles. It was a bloody fight, and Oz was at a disadvantage. The G'nareth outweighed him by several hundred pounds. Were it not for Oz's speed, the fight would have been over quickly.  
  
Giles managed to clear out of the general vicinity, just as Willow collapsed to the floor. He picked her up and carried her from the room back into the hall. Her nose was bleeding.  
  
"Willow, talk to me," Giles demanded as he put some distance between them and the battle of the two monsters.  
  
"S'okay," she mumbled. "Damn teleportation spell always kicks my ass."  
  
"Well, I appreciate your sacrifice."  
  
A loud howl halted their conversation. "Oh my God!" Willow screamed. "Oz!"  
  
Giles set her down, and began pulling her away. "We can't go back. If the G'nareth was able to stop him..."  
  
Suddenly, the door to the conference room burst off its hinges. Oz was covered in the G'nareth's blood. There would be no stopping him. He ran with all his might toward the only other victims he could see.  
  
"I'll try to teleport him, again," Willow said, barely able to stand.  
  
"No," Giles said. "You go. I'll handle Oz."  
  
"Or," came a familiar voice from behind Oz, "you could tranquilize him." A shot was fired and Oz collapsed to the floor, bringing into view one very battered and broken Xander Harris. "Geez," he said, dropping the gun. "Of all the things to leave in the van."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You must have known you couldn't stop us," Lindsay said. "The cards were stacked against you from the start. One interesting file that I saw said that a demon named Whistler was employed by our office to find Angel and take him to you. We knew he was crucial to eliminating you. See the prophecies spoke of one Slayer unlike all the others. Her power came from someplace greater than any Slayer had ever known. If we didn't take action, you might have lived to a ripe old age."  
  
"There will be others," she spat at him, her muscles still strained from her impromptu shock therapy.  
  
"Correction," Lindsay said. "Don't use the plural. There will be one other, now that Faith is dead. If I kill you, there will be no second Slayer and the balance will be restored."  
  
"You're insane."  
  
"Am I? Ever ask yourself why, if there is only one girl in all the world, yada, yada, you have had two Slayers running around since you died at the hands of the Master?"  
  
"I died. Kendra was called. It's simple."  
  
"No. It's not. The Slayer power is a finite source. When you died it went to Kendra and then to poor Faith, whose brain is now staining our carpet. You, on the other hand, came back to life. According to Angelus, the Harris boy brought you back."  
  
"He knew CPR. He brought me back. There's no mystery here."  
  
"Then ask yourself this... If the power of the Slayer is finite, why are you and Faith not just half as powerful as what YOU were before your death?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Can you undo the spell?" Xander asked, as he and Giles struggled to carry the fully wolfed Oz.  
  
"Yeah," Willow said. "Undoing is a snap. Much easier than the actual doing."  
  
"Then get with it," Xander said. "We've got to get to Buffy."  
  
"Reverto in initium!" Willow shouted. Before their eyes, Oz reverted to his human form.  
  
"He's still unconscious," Giles said. "We'll have to find somewhere safe to leave him."  
  
"No such place," the Host said, rounding the corner. "This place is crawling with uglies. And not a one of them has a decent singing voice."  
  
Xander looked him over. "You look like you've seen your share of them."  
  
"I abhor violence," the Host said. "But... a demon's got to do what a demon's got to do. I can babysit naked boy here so you can find Buffy."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you saying?" Buffy asked between gasps for breath.  
  
"That the power that you've carried with you since the Master drowned you is not from the source of Slayers."  
  
"Then, how..."  
  
"We don't know. We believe it has something to do with Mr. Harris," Lindsay said. "Which is why we want HIM alive."  
  
"Xander? What could he have done?"  
  
"Well, the working theory is that the depth of his love for you tapped into something even older than the Slayer essence. We plan on torturing him until we figure out just how."  
  
"I'll kill you."  
  
"I'm human. You don't kill humans. That's my job."  
  
"You're not human. You think that just because you look like us you can call yourself human? No human being could do the things you've done."  
  
"Not true. Come with me." He motioned to the vamps behind her. They lifted her to her feet and pushed her to follow him. He led her down a hallway and into a huge room. It was pitch black.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Anya!" Xander ran to his former lover, and tried to pull her free of the energy bands. He was immediately thrown to the ground by the energy bands.  
  
"What happened?" Willow asked the ghostly ex-demon.  
  
"She's gagged, Willow," Giles pointed out. "She cannot tell us anything this way. We need to free her."  
  
"Do you know how?" Xander asked.  
  
Willow and Giles both shook their heads.  
  
"Anya," Xander said, turning back to her. "We'll find a way to get you out. I promise we will. But right now we have to get to Buffy." He knew from the look in her eyes that she understood. Then, suddenly, a look of panic filled her eyes. "It's okay," Xander assured her. "Alex is safe. Riley will keep him hidden for us."  
  
"You spoke with Riley?" Giles asked. "Are his troops coming?"  
  
"No. I didn't want any other lives at risk."  
  
"Then we're on our own, now," Willow said. "Just the three of us to rescue Buffy."  
  
"Just like old times," Xander said.  
  
"Then I have no doubt we'll be fine," Giles said with a half smile. "As will Buffy."  
  
  
  
  
"Where are we?" Buffy asked.  
  
"The main staging area for the next phase of the plan," Lindsay said. "Where all our hard work finally pays off."  
  
"Not if I can help it."  
  
"You can't. We've systematically taken everything away from you. Your family. Your friends. And these poor saps. Lights!"  
  
The lights came on, shedding light on what had happened to the Council of Watchers. Lining the walls in the huge round room, the Watchers and their associates were skewered on steel pikes. Doors opened around the room, and vampires poured in. There must have been over a hundred.  
  
"Gee, paranoid much?" Buffy asked. "Think it'll take this many vamps to kill a bound Slayer?"  
  
"No. This is simply a delegation comprised of a hundred or so of the oldest vampires in existence. Once you are dead, your blood will be shared among them, completing the biggest contract Wolfram and Hart has ever taken. With you dead, a new era will begin."  
  
"If I had a nickel for every time I've heard that..." Buffy started.  
  
"She'd be rich," Xander said. He stood in one of the six doorways with a crossbow.  
  
"Xander!" Buffy cried from the center of the large room. Her lover looked battered, but he was breathing.   
  
"Get him!" Lindsay cried. "Bring him to me alive!"  
  
Nearly a third of the vamps turned and ran toward the human in the doorway. A few were slightly confused by the smile he wore. All was made clear when he ducked out of the doorway and they saw the witch behind him.  
  
"Lumen solaris!" she shouted. Between her hands, a ball of energy appeared. All the vamps diverted their eyes, but it did them no good. The ball was pure sunlight. All of the vampires closest to her burst into flames.  
  
A shot rang out, and Willow went down. Xander rushed to her side, but the remaining vampires were already swarming. Giles appeared on the other side of the room, lowering a long bow, aiming straight for Lindsay's heart. "God, forgive me," he said, before a look of calm claimed him. The arrow flew straight and true. It pierced Lindsay's heart, and he was finished. A few vampires had seen him fall and rushed toward the Slayer. Giles began picking them off, one by one. "Buffy, this way!"  
  
Buffy got to her feet and ran, though her arms were still bound behind her. Giles cleared her path to him as best he could. Once she made it to him, he loosed her hands.  
  
"Giles, I have to get to Xander and Willow," she said, already heading back across the room. "Clear me a path again."  
  
To Xander's credit, he was still standing next to the prostrate Willow Rosenberg, fighting with a fervor he hardly knew he possessed. Unfortunately, their sheer numbers began to overwhelm him. He looked down at his oldest friend and saw that blood was seeping out from underneath her. He dropped the crossbow and lifted the battle axe that Giles had given him. Then, he starting swinging with all his might. Behind the vampires, he saw that Giles had freed Buffy and she was heading toward them. It was then that a sea of vampires washed over him. He found himself on his back next to Willow, trying desperately to keep a vamp off his neck.  
  
"Discede," Willow mumbled, and nearly twenty of the vampires surrounding him disappeared. Willow immediately started convulsing as blood poured from her nose.  
  
Xander jumped to his feet. He reclaimed his axe and began wading through the remaining vamps, making his way toward the woman he loved. Giles, too, made his way toward them, hoping to give Willow the medical attention she needed. He would have to fight through the remaining vampires to do so.  
  
How long they fought, none of them could say. When the dust cleared, they stood alone on a floor covered in ash. "D-did we do it?" Xander asked.  
  
Buffy smiled at him and kissed him passionately. "We did it."  
  
Giles ran to Willow's side and checked her pulse. "We need to get her to the hospital immediately. Stay with her. I'll find the Host and Oz. They can get us a vehicle."  
  
"Oz'll still be out," Xander said. "I'll go." As fast as he could manage with broken ribs, he ran across the open room toward the route they had taken down there.  
  
Buffy watched him run. As he got near the center of the room, she turned to Willow. "Hang on, Will. We're gonna..."  
  
There was a gunshot. When she was able to finally talk about it nearly a year later, she would say that she knew what had happened even before she looked. She jerked her head around to see Xander falling face first to the ground. Behind him, Lindsay dropped the gun before taking his last breath.  
  
She screamed, Giles would say later. He immediately ran back toward them. She didn't remember that. She only remembered the sickening feeling that settled over her. She knew the truth even before she got there.   
  
"Xander," she gasped, turning him over. She wiped the tears from her eyes so that she could see his wound. There was little doubt that it would prove fatal. The bullet had nicked his heart. Blood soaked the knees of her pants as she knelt beside him. "No."  
  
He smiled at her. It was that half smile that always calmed her. He knew.  
  
"I... I love you," he said weakly. "Always have."  
  
"I know," she sobbed. "Please... Please don't leave me."  
  
"I'd stay," he said. "If I had the choice, I'd stay."  
  
"You're gonna be fine. You're gonna get some help."  
  
"No. I'm sorry. I wanted to grow old with you."  
  
"No... No..."  
  
"To sit on a porch swing with you when we got old. To watch the grandkids playing catch in the yard. I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't leave me."  
  
"I won't. Ever. I'll always..."  
  
"Shhh. Don't try to talk. Just rest. We'll get help."  
  
"Sing... for me. Please? Sing?"  
  
It was then that Buffy noticed Giles and the Host standing behind her. Buffy fought back her tears and took Xander's hand. Each note would be agony, but they rose from her throat with a beautiful clarity.  
  
"When I fall in love, it will be forever.  
Or I'll never fall in love.  
In a restless world like this is...  
  
Xander glanced up at the Host who smiled at him and simply nodded. Xander squeezed Buffy's hand. She closed her eyes and continued.  
  
"Love is ended before it's begun.  
And too many moonlight kisses...  
  
His grip on her hand went slack and she knew he was gone.   
  
  
  
  
  
Epilogue: Three years later....  
  
  
  
  
I'd been dead for three long years. What I found in death was not at all what I expected. I had never been particularly religious, but I thought I would go somewhere. Heaven. Hell. Anywhere. Instead, I drifted in the nothingness. Unable to live, yet not truly dead. I couldn't remember exactly what happened. All I could remember was her. Buffy Summers... the vampire slayer. I loved her. I remembered that clearly enough. She was still out there. I could feel her. I had tried to leave this place more times than I could count. I had searched for ways to break through to the other side, but always to no avail. Yet, no matter how many times I failed, I kept trying. All because of her.  
  
Then, just as I was ready to give up hope, I saw a light. I had always heard you should go toward the light, but I would be lying to say it didn't frighten me a little. But then I heard her voice. Well, not her voice per se, but her love. It called out through the nothingness like a beacon. It was familiar and sweet. I ran for the light, if I truly had legs to run with. It consumed me in its brilliance, so much so that I closed my eyes. When I opened them, the first thing I saw was her smile.  
  
I smiled back at her. I wanted to speak, but my voice wouldn't work. Giles stood behind Buffy with tears in his eyes. Willow was in a wheelchair, holding Oz's hand. There was a baby in Willow's arms, and Anya hovered intangibly near them. I looked back at Buffy. Her eyes were filled with tears. She embraced me lightly, as though it might injure me.  
  
"I..." I struggled to get the words out. "I l-love... you."  
  
"I love you too, Xander," she said with a smile. "Welcome home."  
  
  
  
The End?  
  
  
  
Not Hardly. Look for the sequel "Of Magic and Machinations"... 


End file.
